Sang Pour Sang
by Arlequine
Summary: Quelque chose le tracasse, il n'ose pas leur en parler. Des souvenirs douloureux le hantent. L'histoire recommence comment se terminera t'elle ? EPILOGUE en ligne ;
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je suis toute nouvelle sur le forum. Certains d'entre vous auront déjà vu cette fiction sur le forum **Team NCIS, **sous mon surnom** Robine48.**_

_Je vous poste le premier chapitre de ma fiction "Sang pour Sang". J'ai terminée de l'écrire donc je posterai lasuite asez régulièrement. Cette histoire Sera assez longue, environ 20 000 mots. Elle sera centré sur mon personnage préféré Tony mais toute l'équipe sera présente bien sûr. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis et vos critiques positives comme négatives. Je souhaites m'améliorer et tout critique, si elle est constructive est bonne à prendre =) _

**« Sang pour Sang »**

**Prologue **:

Les dernières gouttes de pluie tombaient unes à unes des feuilles des arbres alentours. C'était un de ces matins quand le Soleil commence tout juste à poindre, où la grisaille ambiante met à mal les cœurs. Dans l'herbe séchée s'étalait des rangées de petites stèles, portant tous le nom d'un ou d'une défunte que la mort a emporté.

Le cimetière était désert ce jour là, seul une ombre accroupie se confondait avec le paysage autour. Costume gris comme la pluie, un bouquet de rose blanche à la main, la tête baissée, écrasé par la pluie qui dégoulinait de ces vêtements et de ces cheveux. Elle ne semblait pas s'en souciait …

- Bonjour maman, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas rendu visite. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis la dernière fois. Je viens de rentrer de Somalie, il s'est passé des choses là-bas que je préférerais oublier. Bon sang, combien de fois j'a**i **souhaité partir de ce monde afin de te rejoindre et quitter tout çà ... Pourtant cette histoire n'est pas terminée et c'est ce qui m'encourage, encore, aujourd'hui à continuer ma vie sur Terre. 1 an de plus d'infructueuses recherches et je désespère d'en voir enfin le bout. Pas d'informations nouvelles, ni de témoins après toutes ces années. Je me sens frustré mais, je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras, je le retrouverai.

Une larme de colère roula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser par terre ; larme de colère ou de chagrin nul ne saurait le dire … Il déposa son bouquet dans le vase, remplaçant les fleurs séchées par les siennes. L'ombre se releva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa voiture. Jetant un dernier regard vers la tombe de celle quelle avait tant aimé, elle s'engouffra sur le siège conducteur. Un masque de tristesse et de douleur transparaissait sur son visage. Secouant la tête afin d'effacer les souvenirs qui lui remontait à la surface, elle enclencha la 1ère et partit en direction du NCIS, son dernier refuge …

**Chapitre 1 : **

Ding

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Ziva, son sac sur l'épaule, elle balayait du regard l'ensemble de l'open space. Il était 7h 30, Gibbs était déjà là, ses affaires étaient posées sur son bureau ; Mac Gee ne tarderait pas non plus à arriver. Surprise, elle posa les yeux sur celui de Tony. Ce dernier était penché sur son ordinateur et semblait ne pas s'être aperçut de sa présence.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha de son bureau discrètement sans que ce dernier ne la voit. Toujours absorbé**e**par l'écran de son ordinateur, elle eut le temps d'entrevoir le dossier d'une affaire nommée : « Affaire Antonella …

Avant d'avoir pu en lire plus, Tony se retourna brusquement vers elle et ferma rapidement la fenêtre de son PC. Il lui lança un regard plein de … Haine ? Elle resta interdite. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette expression se peindre sur son visage. Une image violente qui lui fit presque peur, presque …

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? . Tu m'espionne**s** ?  
>- Je suis seulement curieuse de connaître la raison pour laquelle tu as bien 2 heures d'avance ?.<br>- Il est très impoli de regarder par-dessus l'épaule des gens Mlle David. Maintenant si tu me le permets je souhaiterais pouvoir travailler tranquille.

Non, sans un dernier regard interrogateur, elle reprit sa place à son bureau. Elle alluma son ordinateur afin de pouvoir terminer le rapport qu'elle devait rendre le matin même. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Tony arrivant autant en avance au NCIS, c'était assez rare pour que cela l'inquiète.

Pourquoi s'était il montré si agressif envers elle ? Les remarques, pas toujours très roses étaient monnaie courante entre eux, c'était devenu pour eux une sorte de jeu. Mais jamais elle n'avait vu autant de colère briller dans son regard et en même tant autant de tristesse. Tony était vraiment le spécialiste pour dissimuler ses émotions, les cacher derrière un masque enfantin auquel beaucoup de gens se laissaient prendre.

Ziva avait appris à connaître Tony et notamment à reconnaître quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle détourna son regard de l'écran avant de poser son regard sur lui. Il semblait toujours absorbé par la lecture de ce rapport. Comme à son habitude, elle décida d'aller droit au but.

- Qui est cette Antonella ?

Relevant brusquement la tête, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire.

- Tu as lu mon ordinateur ? Qu'as-tu eu le temps de lire ?  
>- Rien de plus que ce nom …<br>- Cette affaire ne te concerne en rien, c'est personnel !  
>- Pourquoi es<strong>-<strong>tu si agressif ? Je m'inquiète juste pour toi !

- Et pourquoi cela je te prie ?  
>- Parce que tu es mon partenaire ! Et … mon Ami<br>- Je n'aipas besoin de ta pitié !

Il se releva brusquement et pris bien soin d'éteindre son ordinateur.

- Je vais me chercher un café.

Il partit à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur quand ce dernier s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Mac Gee. Sous l'effet de surprise de voir Tony, il tout juste le temps de lancer un vague bonjour avant que Tony ne s'engouffre dans l'appareil. Il ne pri**t** même pas le temps de répondre, laissant un Mac Gee hébété sur le pa**l**ier.

Après quelques instants, Tim sembla se réveiller et partit en direction de son bureau encore sur le coup de l'étonnement.  
>Ziva avait assisté à l'échange entre les deux hommes. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Tony pour qu'il soit comme ç<strong>a<strong>? Et puis, qui est donc cette Antonella ? Beaucoup de questions en perspective … Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Voilà pour le début, j'espère que ça vous as plu.

Bonne journée à toutes et à tous ! Et comme on dit ici REVIEWS ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Me voici de retour avec un deuxième chapitre, l'enquète comence !

Merci à celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir =D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : **

Gibbs descendit les marches du MTAC rejoignant ainsi son équipe à leur bureau. Il remarqua tout de suite la mine soucieuse de Ziva et le regard dans le hébété de Tim.

- Fini les rêveries, on a du travail. Prenez vos affaires, on a un marine retrouvé mort au parc de Yellowstone. On prend le jet pour arriver au plus vite sur place.

Puis se tournant vers le bureau de Tony,

- Où est Dinozzo ?  
>- Il est parti il y a 10 minutes se prendre un café.<br>- Appelez-le ! Rendez-vous au parking, je passe prendre Ducky et Palmer

Arrivés au parking, ils virent Tony, la mine sombre, venir dans leur direction.

- On a une une nouvelle affaire : un marine mort au parc de Yellowstone. Gibbs nous rejoint, il est parti prévenir Ducky et Palmer. On va à l'aéroport maintenant, un jet nous attend sur le tarmac pour nous emmener sur place.

L'intéressé hocha simplement la tête n'accordant pas un seul regard à ces deux amis.  
>Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux. Ziva jetait de temps en temps un regard vers Tony mais celui-ci semblait ne s'intéresser qu'aux buildings qui ornaient le paysage depuis sa vitre.<p>

Durant le trajet chacun s'installa dans un des sièges en cuir que comportait le jet. Il est assez rare pour le souligner que, contrairement à d'habitude ; le voyage en avion sera « confortable ». Les voyages dans ces avions de l'armée, attachés à des sangles et où l'estomac est toujours au bord des lèvres, c'était vraiment autre chose !

L'équipe commençait à se renseigner sur leur affaire restant en contact avec Abby, restée à Washington.

Mc Gee prit la parole :

- Voici le capitaine de corvette Sebastian Fellini, rattaché à la base de San Francisco. Il avait une permission de 15 jours qui s'est achevée avant-hier. Il travaillait à bord du USS Enterprise. Il a été découvert ce matin ou plutôt cette nuit, avec le décollage ; dans une clairière toute proche d'une villa. C'est le propriétaire qui a découvert le cadavre.

- J'ai vérifié ces états de service et rien de suspect, aucune infraction et ses relevés bancaires semblent indemnes de toutes transactions frauduleuses. Continua Ziva

Seuls Tony était resté silencieux tout au long de l'échange. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées.

_« Sébastian Fellini, bon sang ! Ce nom me dit quelque chose ! Et mince pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ! Bah, çà doit être à cause de sa consonance italienne. »_

Fatigué encore par sa nuit blanche, il s'endormit sur son siège.  
>Le reste de l'équipe s'occupait de préparer leurs affaires et profitait encore quelque temps du luxe qui leur était offert. Ziva regarda dans la direction de Tony et s'aperçut que ce dernier était plongé dans un profond sommeil, elle pouvait voir ses yeux bouger sous les paupières. Elle sourit en entendant le léger ronflement qui s'échappait des lèvres de son ami.<p>

Ce dernier se réveilla brusquement, comme pris d'une grande panique. La respiration haletante et le cœur battant à la chamade, il reprit peu à peu conscience avec la réalité. Il espérait de sa vive réaction soit passé inaperçu mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses collègues, il vit Ziva, le visage inquiet, debout à côté de lui ; Mac Gee et Gibbs assis un peu plus loin le regardant d'un air interloqué.

- Je … je.. je suis désolé. C'est juste un vieux film qui me torture la tête depuis quelques temps.

J'en rêve même pour vous dire.

- Eh bien Tony, je ne te croyais pas aussi émotif vis-à-vis des films que tu regardes. Ironisa Mc Gee

Ziva continuait à le regarder bizarrement. Il n'aimait pas çà, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible… surtout devant elle. Il prétexta, un besoin de se rafraichir et se dirigea vers les toilettes au fond de l'avion.

Ziva le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Il se tenait au lavabo la tête baissée, il semblait pleurer. Surprise, elle fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'essaya même pas de se dégager.

- Tony, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Ziva, je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est trop compliqué …<br>- Essaye quand même !  
>- Je t'expliquerais peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant.<br>- Bien, dans ce cas j'attendrais.

Elle baissa les yeux et commença à sortir de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et dit :

- N'oublie jamais que l'on est une équipe, tu sais que tu peux parler sans tabou si tu en ressent le besoin. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour moi en Somalie et heu …

Elle rosit légèrement en prononçant ses paroles. Elle préféra sortir de la petite pièce afin de dissimuler son trouble. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière et vit que celui-ci avait relevé la tête et la regardait à travers le reflet du miroir. Elle revint à sa place, l'air le plus détendu possible. Mc Gee lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel elle répondit par un hochement négatif. Gibbs quant à lui était plongé dans de vieux dossiers, les lunettes posés sur le bout de son nez. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, ses yeux fixes le prouvant.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de San Francisco sur les coups de midi (Vive le décalage horaire !).

Ils furent accueillis par les policiers s'occupant de l'affaire qui les conduisit au bureau de police de la ville.

Policier : Je m'appelle Marcus Williams, c'est moi qui ait débuté l'enquête. Nous avons amené celui qui a découvert le cadavre, dans nos locaux afin de pouvoir le questionner plus aisément. J'allais justement le voir, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle de réunion ou le témoin patientait tranquillement. C'était un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il ne semblait pas perturbé de se retrouvé dans les locaux d'un commissariat de Police. Il semblait même très intéressé par la jeune agent qui lui tenait compagnie : Un jolie brune au teint mat.

L'équipe du NCIS prit place sur les sièges libres. Tony reporta son regard sur leur témoin.  
>Il pâlit violemment en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui. Une sombre colère froide montait en lui.<p>

- TOI ?

ALors qui est-ce à votre avis ? Des suggestions ?


	3. Chapter 3

_La suite ! J'espère que çavous plaira. =) C'est vrai que c'était ma première fiction donc il y a pas mal d'imperfections. ^^' Je n'ai pas voulu la retoucher ça reste mon premier "chef d'oeuvre" après tout. ;)_

_Mon autre fiction est en cours d'écriture. C'est ma propre version de l'épisode 8x24, un épisode qui horriblement frustré et énervé. Je pense que ceux qui l'ont vu me comprendront. Je le posterai bientôt, j'attend de l'avoir avancé un peu. _

_Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 :**  
><em><br>_

_« Non, mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce-qu' il fiche ici ? 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et le voilà en face de moi, en plus en tant que témoin dans une des affaires sur lesquelles je travaille ! Non, ça ne doit être qu'un mauvais rêve, oui, ça doit être ça, dans deux secondes je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, à Washington. »_

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que malheureusement le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer …

Le regard de son géniteur se détourna enfin de la jolie brune, portant son attention sur ceux qui venaient d'entrer. Il vit alors son fils et un sourire sarcastique s'afficha sur son visage.

- Junior… ça faisait longtemps.  
>- Pas assez malheureusement, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.<br>- Ça va faire 6 ans qu'on ne s'était pas revus, non ?  
>- 7.<p>

Tony ne desserra pas les dents. Trop de rancœur et d'amertume refoulées l'empêchaient aujourd'hui, de parler. Il lui semblait que si un seul mot de plus sortait de sa bouche, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.  
>Gibbs regardait alternativement les deux protagonistes. <em>« Bon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Il vaut mieux que je fasse sortir Tony avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur son père. » <em>_  
><em>  
>- Tony, suis moi !<p>

Ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite, continuant à regarder son père avec des yeux d'assassin.

- TONY !

Sursautant légèrement, il finit par se lever et suivit Gibbs hors de la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau que Jethro possédait dans toutes les agences de police, quelles qu'elles soient : l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur d'arrêt. Plongés dans la pénombre, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun n'ose prononcer de mot. Ce fût Gibbs qui rompit le silence.

- Écoute Tony, je ne connais pas les rapports que tu entretiens avec ton père. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ça n'as pas l'air d'être le grand amour, je me trompe ?  
>- Ça fait 7 ans que je ne l'avais pas revu. Nous n'avons jamais été en bon terme. Pour moi, il ne représente rien de plus que mon concepteur. Il n'a et ne sera jamais mon père. Il a perdu ce droit, il y a longtemps …<p>

Gibbs vit la colère briller au fond des yeux de son agent senior. « Qu'a donc pu faire ce salaud, pour que sa simple vue mette Dinozzo dans un tel état de colère ? »  
>Tony avait les yeux rivés sur les portes de l'ascenseur, il semblait en pleine concentration. Gibbs remarqua qu'il commençait enfin, à faire redescendre légèrement la pression. Inspirant un grand coup, ce dernier poursuivit:<p>

- Je veux continuer à travailler sur cette enquête.  
>- Ton père est la première personne à avoir découvert le corps, il est donc considéré pour le moment comme un suspect possible. Je ne voudrais pas que tes sentiments influent sur tes talents d'inspecteur dans cette affaire, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?<p>

Il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans le regard bleu glacé de son patron, mais ne répondit rien et remit en marche l'ascenseur.

Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle de réunion. Tony avait décidé de faire abstraction des liens qu'il avait avec le suspect. De toute façon, rien ne les liait plus, sinon celui du sang.  
>Il planta son regard froid dans celui de son paternel et écouta l'inspecteur Williams commencer son interrogatoire.<p>

- Mr Dinozzo, pouvez vous nous expliquer les circonstances de la découverte du cadavre ?  
>- Eh bien, il était 6 heures du matin et j'étais sorti faire mon jogging matinal, j'aime beaucoup courir le soleil à peine levé. Arrivé au niveau de la forêt bordant mon domaine, j'ais aperçu une forme indistincte allongée dans l'herbe d'une petite clairière. Je me suis approché et j'ais vu que c'était un homme mort. Sa vue m'a horrifié, il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.<br>- Où étiez-vous cette nuit ?  
>- Je suis rentrée à ma villa hier soir vers 22 heures et je ne l'ai pas quittée avant ce matin. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, j'étais seul cette nuit là.<br>- Connaissiez-vous la victime ?  
>- A dire vrai, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où. Mais vous savez, je rencontre tellement de gens, il se peut que je la confonde avec une connaissance.<p>

Un fin sourire sardonique s'étala sur son visage. Un sourire qui aurait pu ressembler à celui de son fils, si celui-ci n'était pas aussi glacial et sans chaleur.

- Très bien Mr Dinozzo, vous pouvez partir. Nous vous recontacterons si jamais nous voulons avoir des informations complémentaires.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte de sortie. Il se retourna un instant sur le pallier pour regarder une dernière fois son fils. Celui-ci gardait les yeux obstinément fixés vers le sol.

Après l'entretien, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau avant de partir sur les lieux du crime. Ils descendirent au bar restaurant situé au pied du bâtiment de police.

Au cours du repas, personne ne prit vraiment la parole. Tony était toujours le premier à lancer des vannes et des petites piques pour faire rire tout le monde ou au moins pour ramener de l'ambiance. Aujourd'hui il restait la bouche obstinément fermée et il touchait à peine à son assiette.  
>Les autres le regardaient à la fois inquiets et compatissants. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il esquissa un semblant de sourire et se tourna vers ses compagnons.<p>

Il lança sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué :

- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Je vais très bien ! A vous voir, on dirait que je suis à l'article de la mort !

Voyant qu'ils restaient tous silencieux, il prit une profonde inspiration et tout sourire disparut. Il poursuivit alors sur un ton plus dur empli, semblait-il, d'une sourde colère.

- Si vous vous inquiétez pour mon « Paternel », il a disparu de ma vie il y a 20 ans. Il ne représente, pour moi, pas plus qu'un vulgaire têtard. C'est ni plus ni moins que notre unique témoin et par conséquent notre seul suspect, pour l'instant. Point à la ligne.

Sur ce, il finit d'un trait son café, se leva et commença à enfiler sa veste lorsqu'il vit que ses compagnons n'avaient pas encore amorcé le moindre geste pour quitter la table, Se réveillant enfin, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les voitures de fonction qu'on leur avait fournies pour rejoindre la scène de crime.

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu =)_

_Bonne journée et reviews. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 et 5

Bonjour à toutes, aujourd'hui je suis généreuse je vous donne deux chapitres. =) Deux gros chapitres qui vont vous aider à mieux cener l'histoire (ou au contraire, vous embrouillé encore plus xD). Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews. Pour les fans de Tiva, je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de tiva concrétisé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il y aura des moments de complicité entre eux mais pas de déclaration d'amour. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de cette nouvelle '.

Sinon, pouren revenir ax reviews, le site m'indique 6 reviews mais je n'en voit que 4. Je ne suis pas encore bien familiarisée ave le site alors je n'ai pas trop compris. Si des personnes ont reviewer pour le troisième chapitre, je n'ai pas encore pu lire vos messages mais merci à vous chers lecteurs anonymes assidus. *bises*

Bien, il me manque plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : ****  
><strong>

Ils partirent ainsi tous les 5 : Gibbs, Tony, Ziva et McGee, accompagnés de Marcus Williams, vers le lieu du crime. Ducky était resté sur place afin d'autopsier la victime.

La clairière se situait un peu à l'écart de la route à quelques encablures de la villa Dinozzo.

Des feuilles et des branches cassées jonchaient le sol, une large flaque de sang séché recouvrait le tout.

- David, croquis, McGee, photos, Dinozzo, les indices.  
>- Ok Boss !<p>

Tony commença son investigation dans les alentours de la clairière.

C'était une petite clairière, par conséquent, les arbres ne se situaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit où le corps avait été découvert.

Il s'approcha des bois environnants et aperçut un point rouge. Il s'avança vers l'endroit en question et vit une sorte de bracelet rouge accroché à la branche. Il appela le reste de l'équipe.

McGee, armé de son appareil photo, mitrailla le bracelet sous toutes les coutures. Gibbs tendit la main afin d'attraper l'indice. A cet instant, Tony pâlit et tout sourire disparut de son visage. Il l'arracha pratiquement des mains de son patron et l'examina de plus près.

Le bracelet était tout de plastique rouge. Il ressemblait à ces bracelets que l'on met au pied des bébés lorsqu'ils sont à la maternité pour pouvoir les reconnaître.

Il comportait une petite partie blanche où, en principe, le nom de la personne était écrit. Sur celui-ci un simple numéro et deux lettres étaient marqués. « N°432 – A.D. ».  
><em><br>__« Aucun doute, il est de retour … 10 ans sans rien et le voilà qui revient, qui plus est, aujourd'hui … Ce n'est pas un hasard, à proximité de LA villa. Cette fois ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je te sauverai… "_

Il releva la tête et vit les autres qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Ils attendaient tous son explication.

- Ce bracelet est un bracelet de l'hôpital. Sa couleur rouge indique sa provenance de l'aile Psychiatrique.  
>- Comment tu sais ça ?<br>- Jeanne m'avait donné le même lorsque j'étais avec elle …

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à cette révélation. Puis Gibbs tendit à Tony une pochette à indice et ce dernier glissa le tout avant de la sceller.

Hormis le bracelet, ils ne trouvèrent rien de vraiment concluant. Ils retournèrent donc tous ensemble au poste de police afin d'y retrouver Ducky et Palmer.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le corps du capitaine de corvette avait été ramené à la morgue dans la matinée. Ils arrivèrent sur les coups de 17 heures. Ils découvrirent Ducky et Palmer, groupés autour de la table d'autopsie.

- Oh, Jethro ! Nous venons de terminer nos premières observations. Nous attendons encore les résultats des tests Biologiques.

L'équipe put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait la victime. Le visage de Tony se crispa quand il la reconnut et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il recula de quelques pas, titubant comme un ivre, et percuta le mur opposé…  
><em><br>__« Oh Non ! Pas lui ! Pas Paul ! Comment a-t-il pu le retrouver ? »_

Sa vue se brouilla et il commença à perdre pied. Il glissa le long du mur et se retrouva assis par terre. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains.  
><em><br>__« Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar … »_

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il écarta ses doigts et vit Ziva, accroupie en face de lui, qui le regardait intensément. Elle attendait.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et après quelques secondes, elle lui attrapa les mains avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle les écarta et ce qu'elle vit au fond des yeux de son partenaire la surprit et la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même. Une grande tristesse, de l'amertume, de la rancœur et toujours un fond de colère sournoise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, avoir les yeux humides, oui, mais par fierté, il n'avait jamais craqué devant elle. Il n'aimait pas se montrer fragile. « Montrer ses émotions est un signe de faiblesse. Tu es faible et ridicule mon fils … », comme le disait son père.  
>Aujourd'hui, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. PAUL était mort … Le regard dans le vide, il comprit qu'il leur devait bien la vérité, aussi dure à dire soit elle …<p>

- L'homme qui est allongé sur cette table ne s'appelle pas Sébastian Fellini mais Paul Rivieri. Et… c'est … c'était mon Meilleur Ami.

Il se leva et se rapprocha de la table. Il osa poser un regard vers celui qui fût, jadis, son confident, son « frère d'adoption ». Il baissa la tête et posa sa main sur celle de Paul. Une larme roula le long de sa joue avant de mourir sur le torse de son ami.  
>Ses coéquipiers quittèrent discrètement la pièce, préférant le laisser seul. Ziva fût la dernière à quitter la pièce. Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna vers lui. Elle s'apprêta à dire une parole réconfortante mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Les mots dans ces cas là n'ont plus leur place.<p>

Une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire, notamment leur première rencontre.  
>Ils avaient tous deux dix ans à l'époque. Lui était scolarisé dans une école très chic et très guindée. Il était timide, ne parlait et ne souriait quasiment jamais. La faiblesse comme disait son père. Il était très solitaire.<br>Paul, lui, etait arrivé en milieu d'année. Il était tout son opposé, il était populaire, drôle, intelligent… Paul l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait ouvert aux autres. Sans lui, Tony n'aurait jamais été le Tony que l'on connaît aujourd'hui.

Peu à peu, il prit enfin confiance en lui et commença à défier son père et à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Paul le soutenait à chaque fois. Il est devenu son confident, celui à qui il disait tout. Paul le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

De superbes années d'amitié qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Même si cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Il avait toujours espéré un jour que toute cette "histoire" se termine et qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver, se revoir en chair et en os.

Il frappa le mur du poing. Tout ça pour en arriver là … Le prix à payer était vraiment trop dur…

**_Je tenais aussi à m'escuser pour les fautes qui sont encore présentes. Je ne suis pas une pro du sans faute. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. =)_**

**_La suite pas avant demain soir, demain je suis en cooncours de d'équitation toute la journée. Je croises les doigts ^^'_**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 7**

Le reste de l'équipe retourna à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé des chambres pour la durée de leur séjour à San Francisco. Une pour Gibbs et McGee, une pour Ducky et Palmer et la dernière pour Ziva et Tony. Ils étaient restés silencieux depuis leur départ de la morgue, même Mcgee les avait épargnés de ses remarques « hors de propos » habituelles.

Ils s'installèrent tous les 5 dans la chambre de leur patron afin de réunir les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées dans la journée.

- McGee, vous allez me chercher tout ce que vous avez sur notre victime. Ziva, renseignez-vous sur notre seul témoin.  
>- Ok, boss !<p>

Une heure s'écoula dans un silence oppressant. Puis, comme il se faisait tard, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs lits respectifs.

OoOoOoO

Aux environs de 4 heures du matin, Ziva fut réveillée par un bruit de serrure. Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans la chambre. Discrètement elle dégagea l'arme de son holster et se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Ziva alluma la lumière pour éblouir l'intrus. Elle pointa son arme sur l'agresseur quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Tony.

Elle rengaina son arme et s'approcha de son partenaire. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et l'orage grondait.

Il avait les yeux rouges et une mine vraiment inquiétante. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau de pluie, ses vêtements étaient détrempés et sa main droite était toute ensanglantée. Il faisait peur à voir.

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Il grelotait de froid et sa main le lançait. Il se dirigea titubant vers son lit et s'assit au sur le rebord. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tony, si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Mais tout d'abord il faut que tu te changes, tu es trempé, tu vas attraper la grève.

Il tourna enfin son regard dans le sien. Il bredouilla :

- On dit attraper la crève, Ziva.

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire. _" Même en étant au plus mal, il ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de faire de me reprendre."_

Elle remarqua alors sa main droite sanguinolente et boursouflée.

- Va prendre une douche bien chaude et enfiler des vêtements secs. Je vais appeler Ducky pour qu'il examine cette main.  
>- Non ! Non … je, je… ce n'est rien.<p>

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle de bain avec des affaires propres.

Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit la petit boîte de premiers secours qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle quand elle partait loin. Si Tony ne voulait pas voir le médecin, il fallait au moins lui soigner cette main.

Il ré-apparut avec un simple teeshirt et en caleçon. Il semblait complètement hagard. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté de Ziva. Cette dernière lui prit délicatement la main, lui demandant d'un regard sa permission. Il hocha la tête et elle entreprit de désinfecter la plaie et lui banda la main.

Il continuait de trembler de froid, elle détacha le couvre lit et le lui en entoura les épaules. Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait jamais vue être aussi douce avec quelqu'un, surtout avec lui ! . Elle posa sa main sur son genou.

- Tony, je comprends que tout ça soit très dur pour toi. Ton père puis ton meilleur ami …

Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant aux meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie.

- Paul, je le connais depuis 25 ans. On s'est connu à l'école primaire et on a tout de suite sympathisé. A cette époque, je n'étais pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « populaire ». je n'avais aucun ami. J'étais vraiment timide et renfermé. Lui était tout mon opposé et pourtant il m'a pris sous son aile. Il est devenu mon confident, celui à qui je disais tout. Il me connaît mieux que moi. Ça faisait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas revu avant aujourd'hui …  
>- Que s'est-il passé ?<br>- Tu l'apprendras de toute façon demain, je pense, donc autant que je te le dise tout de suite. Paul a bénéficié du programme de protection des témoins du FBI. Je devais couper tous liens avec lui afin de protéger sa couverture. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Baltimore pour m'installer à Washington et entrer au NCIS.  
>- Tu penses que son meurtre a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il mentait, il en savait plus que ce qu'il disait, mais elle se tut. Il lui en dirait plus quand il se sentirait, prêt.

Aucun d'eux ne trouva le sommeil, ce n'est qu'aux premiers rayons de soleil qu'ils s'assoupirent enfin. Ils furent réveillés à 8 heures par leur patron qui s'étonnait de ne pas les avoir encore vus sortir. Il rentra, comme à son habitude, dans la chambre, sans frapper.

Il avait entendu Tony arriver cette nuit mais avait préféré les laissé seuls. La délicatesse féminine était ce dont avait le plus besoin Tony, à ce moment, il le savait.

_« Ces deux là forment quand même une sacré paire »_

Il sourit à cette pensée. Oui, c'est sûr, que l'un sans l'autre n'était pas envisageable. Quand l'un d'eux allait mal, l'autre allait mal, l'équipe entière allait mal. La force de l'équipe est sa grande cohésion : la foi et la confiance en chacun d'eux était leur ciment. Ziva l'avait perdue vis-à-vis de Tony après l'affaire « Rivkin ».

Aujourd'hui, c'était rentré dans l'ordre et leur lien s'était renforcé. « C'est dans l'adversité que se révèlent les vrais amis » avait dit Cicéron.  
>Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, cette phrase prenait tout son sens<br>Il reprit bien vite son air grave. Il était quand même le patron après tout !

- Eh, vous deux ! Debout ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée !

Ils sursautèrent et Ziva vit l'heure sur le cadran de son réveil. D'un bond elle se leva. Tony fit de même, avec un peu moins d'entrain.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel d'Abby, on a un nouveau cadavre. Faites vos bagages et rejoignez-nous à l'entrée. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts d'ici 10 minutes, ce n'est même pas la peine de venir.

Ils se préparèrent en quatrième vitesse, sans échanger un seul mot. Puis avant de sortir de la chambre, il se tourna vers elle.

- Merci …

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils descendirent ensemble les marches de l'escalier, avant de rejoindre rapidement l'équipe qui se tenait à une des tables du petit salon de l'hôtel.

Gibbs se leva sans un mot et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Une fois sur le trottoir, il commença ses explications.

- Nous avons un nouveau meurtre, même mode opératoire. Nous reprenons le jet direction Washington.  
>- Même mode opératoire ?<br>- Oui McGee, nous avons retrouvé le même bracelet avec les mêmes inscriptions, à côté du corps d'un marine.

_« Washington … Ainsi donc il est revenu aux sources … »_


	6. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout mes lecteurs et reviewers ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ! je suis contente que cela vous plaise ! =) Dans cete fiction, un peu de tiva et de tibbs (pas slash) deux points qui je trouve imparrables dans la série. Dans ce chapitre, vous aurait un peu plus d'information sur l'affaire Tony n'a pas fini d'en baver loin de là ! Il y a des personne atteinte d'AIPM. Moi je suis atteinte de **SF : Sadisme Finder. J'aime les histoire de tortures **! Ah le sadisme *_* En fiction bien évidement ou à la télé pas dans la vraie vie. ^^ Du peu que j'ai vu, je suis loin d'être la seule, n'est ce pas PBG ? ;) A__lors chers **SF **on va bien s'entendre ! _

_Bon sinon dans ce chapitre, Abby se lance dans l'histoire. Ill n'y aura que Mc Gee, Ducky et le directeur aparaissent peu. J'aime beaucoup leur personnage mais j'ai eu du mal à vraiment les intégrer à l'histoire. ^^'_

_Allez bone lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 7 :**

Arrivés à Washington, ils prirent la direction du NCIS où les attendaient Abby. Tony semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire mais tous ses amis pouvaient voir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Une façade pour cacher ces émotions et ces inquiétudes.

Ils se rendirent directement au labo d'Abby, afin d'y recueillir les premières analyses du meurtre de Washington et lui donner les indices de San Francisco.

Ding

- Salut tout le monde ! Alors, c'était comment San Francisco ? Pas trop de moustiques ? En cette saison c'est vraiment une horreur. Il n'y…  
>- L'affaire Abby.<br>- Rabat-joie. Bon, notre victime est le caporal Scotty Mallory, il a été retrouvé dans un parc non loin de K Street. Nous avons découvert un bracelet d'hôpital rouge avec …

Elle tapa sur son clavier et fit apparaître une photo dudit bracelet. Puis une photo plus près de la partie écrite : **N°432 A.D.**

Gibbs tendit alors le sachet contenant celui de San Francisco. Aucun doute : le même.

- Mon spectromètre de masse n'a trouvé absolument aucune trace digne d'intérêt.  
>- Digne d'intérêt ?<br>- A part du pollen et quelques microbes, rien.  
>- OK, bon, nous allons sur place. Nous t'avons ramené tous les indices que nous avons trouvés sur les lieux du crime.<br>- Ah ! C'est jour de fête pour moi !

Elle mit ses gants en faisant bien claquer le latex sur ses poignets et avec un grand sourire elle se tourna vers eux. Quelque-chose n'allait pas …Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bandage à la main de Tony. Cette fois, elle était vraiment inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là bas ?

Gibbs, ignorant volontairement la question, lui répondit :

- Est-ce que tu as pu nous trouver des informations sur notre première victime ?

Elle afficha à l'écran la carte d'identité de la victime. Tony détourna vivement les yeux et tenta de concentrer son attention sur le visage d'Abby, une tâche vraiment difficile.

- Sébastian Fellini, 35 ans, Expert en Informatique. J'ai recherché des informations sur son passé mais je n'ai trouvé qu'un certificat de naissance, magnifiquement contrefait. Avant ces dix dernières années, c'est le néant total.

Tony se rapprocha du grand écran et releva la tête. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bureau et il serra les dents. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Gibbs fronça les sourcils, McGee gardait la bouche entrouverte, Abby les regardaient tous l'air interloquée ne semblant rien comprendre et Ziva se mordait la lèvre, se retenant de …

Il semblait à cet instant avoir vieilli et murît de plusieurs années en quelques jours. Il semblait se battre contre lui-même. Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, notamment sur ces souvenirs maudits …

- Abby, l'homme que tu vois ne s'appelle pas Sébastian Fellini mais Paul Rivieri. Si tu ne trouve rien avant dix dernières années c'est parce qu'il a changé d'identité à ce moment là. Il a choisit ce nom car c'est … c'était un grand admirateur du réalisateur italien Federico Fellini. Sébastian s'était son surnom de jeunesse.

Encore sous le choc, elle se tourna vers son ordinateur afin d'y inscrire le nom que lui avait donné Tony.

« ACCES Denied » s'afficha sur l'écran.

- C'est un dossier classé confidentiel. Auteur : le F.B.I.  
>- Son dossier est confidentiel car Paul a bénéficié du programme de protection des témoins. Il a coupé tout contact avec ces connaissances d'avant pour vraiment tout reprendre à zéro et s'engager dans la marine. Il refusait de se retrouver entre quatre murs sans cesse surveillé.<p>

Gibbs se rapprocha de son agent sénior et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Pour quel raison a-t-il bénéficié de l'aide du F.B.I. ?  
>- Il a été la cible d'un tueur en série. Il a capturé Paul mais celui-ci a réussi à s'échapper. Le tueur s'est juré de le retrouver et de le tuer. Le F.B.I. lui a recréé une nouvelle vie loin de toute cette histoire. Ce tueur laissait toujours derrière lui un bracelet rouge de l'hôpital psychiatrique avec ces inscriptions. Tu trouveras toute l'affaire en détail dans le dossier.<p>

Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à toute cette histoire. Abby se rapprocha de lui pour le réconforter et comprendre ce que signifiait tout ça. Mais d'un mouvement d'épaule, il se dégagea un peu brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie et prit l'ascenseur.

Promptement, Gibbs se leva et le suivit avant que quiconque d'autre n'aient bougé. Il se faufila dans la cabine avant que les portes ne se referment.

Ils s'évitèrent du regard puis Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt, dardant du regard son agent sénior qui gardait les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol.

* * *

><p><em>Du TIBBS au prochain chapitre =D<em>


	7. Chapter 8

_Bon voilà une suite qui devrait faire plaisir à tout les TIBBSiens et TIBBSienne sauf pour les adeptes de slash. Personnellement je n'aimepas les slash notamment le TIBBS. Je n'ai absolument rien contre l'homosexualité, au contraire ^^. Mais les imaginer autrement que dans une relation quasi père/fils, me dérange un peu. ^^'_

_Bon sinon, on apprend un peu plus sur cette affaire Je vous la distille petit bout par petit bout et vous n'êtes pas encore au bout de vos suprises. ) _

_En tout cas, le **"Tony's Bobo club"** (merci à PBG pour l'idée du nom. ;) ouvre ses portes ! Je recrute les membre donc chers adeptes vous y êtes les bienvenus ! Bon assez de Blablas, Bonne lecture ! et reviews !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

Tony se dirigea vers le fond de l'ascenseur et s'assit en soupirant. Gibbs fît de même.

- Tony j'ai besoin que tu m'explique tout ce que tu sais sur cette histoire. Ne me fais pas croire que tu nous as dit TOUT ce que tu savais.

_« Expliquer ? Comment résumer 20 ans en quelques mots ? Tant de secrets … »_

Voyant qu'il restait silencieux Gibbs sentit bon d'intervenir.

- Tony, écoutes-moi. Nous sommes une équipe et une équipe ne doit pas avoir de secret surtout si cela affecte une enquête en cours. Pour pouvoir retrouver se pourri, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations que tu possèdes.  
>- Règle N° 4 : La meilleure façon de garder un secret : le garder pour soi-même.<br>- Donc tu nous caches bien des choses ? Moi je te dis : La deuxième meilleure façon : le dire à une autre personne si tu es obligé.  
>Tu n'es plus seul aujourd'hui, DiNozzo.<p>

Tony semblait en proie à un grand combat intérieur. Tout avouer ou s'enfuir ? Semblant enfin se décider il prit une grande inspiration et tourna son regard vers son patron assis à côté de lui. Les yeux bleus acier de celui-ci semblaient vraiment dénué de colère ou d'énervement.

Encouragé par ce qu'il y avait vu, Tony débuta son histoire.

- Il y a 13 ans, je finissais ma formation à l'école de police et je venais d'être engagé dans la police criminelle de Philadelphie. Une de mes premières affaires, était un tueur en série qui s'en prenait aux gens en les étranglant et les battant à mort. Il les kidnappait et les gardait 5 jours avant de les déposer, mort, dans une clairière. Il n'avait aucun profil particulier de victime : homme, femme ; de 20 à 60 ans ; origines ethniques différentes. Les seuls points communs : un bracelet rouge avec ses inscriptions : **« N°432-A.D »**et le même lieu du crime : une clairière. Il sévissait au début dans les alentours de Philadelphie puis il a étendu son terrain de chasse à toute la côte ouest.

- Ils t'ont confié une affaire aussi difficile alors que tu venais juste de terminer ta formation ?

Il se tourna vers lui lançant un mince sourire.

- Ils devaient penser que ce tueur allait me prendre comme sa prochaine victime.

Son ton ironique surprit Gibbs et il plissa les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Il n'a jamais laissé le moindre indice sur les lieux de crime, pas la moindre petite piste qui aurait pu nous conduire à lui. Quand il a appris que c'était moi qui était en charge de l'affaire, il a fouillé dans mon passé pour trouver le moyen de m'atteindre et il s'en est pris à Paul.

Il déglutit difficilement, des images de cette époque lui revinrent en mémoire.

_J'étais sur les nerfs avec cette affaire dont je n'arrivais pas à en voir le bout. Il me fallait décompresser. J'appelai Paul, la seule personne avec qui il avait envie d'être à ce moment là, lui seul pourrait arriver à lui changer les idées. __Je pris son téléphone et composa le numéro, je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. « Tant pis, je passerais chez lui. » _

_Une heure plus tard je me tenais devant la porte de son appartement. Je frappais plusieurs coups à la porte puis appuyant sur la poignée, je vis que celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. _

_« Etrange … » _

_Prudemment, je sortis l'arme de mon holster et je rentrai prudemment dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Prudemment, j'attendis mais aucun bruit ne me parvenait. J'allumai la lumière et vis l'état du salon. Il était totalement dévasté : les meubles renversés, la table basse en verre brisée et surtout des taches rouges sur le plancher … _

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. « Ce salaud l'a eu, j'y crois pas ! ». J'entrepris d'examiner les lieux de l'enlèvement, mais je ne trouvai aucun indice me permettant de retrouver sa trace. __  
><em>  
>- J'ais passé 4 jours non-stop à tenter de le retrouver. Le 5e jour je désespérais de le retrouver à temps quand j'ai reçu un appel … Un appel de Paul. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir Comment ? Même à moi, il n'en a jamais vraiment parler. Ayant vraiment trop peur pour lui j'ai contacté le F.B.I. afin qu'il soit mis aussitôt sous protection. Nous nous sommes disputés car lui refusait tout bonnement de partir. C'était vraiment dur pour lui notamment lorsque je lui ai présenté la nouvelle vie que le F.B.I. lui avait créé : nouveau nom, nouvelle ville, tout quitter, ne garder aucun contact.<p>

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, assailli par cette foule de souvenirs qui l'envahissait. A cause de lui, son meilleur ami avait failli mourir et avait été obligé de changer totalement de vie. Tout çà ne serait jamais arrivé s'IL avait réagi à temps. S'il avait eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ces morts …

Il tenta de reprendre contenance, se dévoiler n'était vraiment pas son fort. La seule personne à qui il se dévoilait sans concessions venait de mourir. Mais Gibbs était son mentor, un peu « le père » qu'il aurait aimé avoir … Il n'avait jamais pu parler avec quiconque de cette histoire par crainte des conséquences. Mais son patron …

Il se redressa d'un coup, un peu trop rapidement peut-être et sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Heureusement Gibbs se rendit vite compte de son vertige et le retint par le bras. Et là, les larmes qu'il se retenait de déverser depuis hier déferlèrent sur son visage. Il recula et s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- J'ais continué de traquer ce type mais au bout d'un an, plus de nouvelles, aucun meurtre, j'ais cru qu'il était mort. Puis voilà qu'aujourd'hui il refait surface et s'en prend à nouveau à Paul …

Voir son agent dans cet état, lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. En 9 ans, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. La mort de Kate avait bouleversé son agent, mais il avait toujours gardé çà au fond de lui. Ne jamais se montrer faible sembler être devenu son credo. Mais là tout ces évènements lui arrivant dessus en même temps avaient réussit à briser la carapace du Grand Dinozzo.

Il posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Tony et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui prit le menton. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre tentant de reprendre pied.

- Tony regardes-moi.

Ce dernier releva enfin les yeux et plongea enfin son regard dans les yeux bleus acier de son patron.

- Tony, n'ais pas honte de pleurer.  
>- C'est un signe de faiblesse … murmura t'il<br>- Non, c'est un signe d'humanité. Tu n'es pas tout puissant Tony, tu éprouves des sentiments et des émotions comme tout le monde. Il faut que tu comprennes que montrer ses émotions est tout sauf un signe de faiblesse. Je comprends ce que Paul représentait pour toi. Nous allons retrouver l'ordure qui lui a fait subir çà et le lui faire payer. Aie confiance en moi et en ton équipe. Tu n'es pas seul …

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. Gibbs étonné ne bougea pas. Tony tourna le dos à son patron et passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait confiance en son patron mais il n'avait pas encore le courage de le regarder en face après s'être montré aussi « faible ». Il prit quelques instants pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur et retenir les larmes qui continuaient de lui piquer les yeux. Puis il se retourna lentement et leva les yeux vers Gibbs.

- Merci, patron … Merci d'être là.

Il ne pût rien ajouter d'autre. Mais son interlocuteur compris qu'un premier pas venait d'être franchi même s'il restait encore du chemin à faire. Tony ne lui avait pas tout dit, il le sentait. Il finirait bien par le découvrir. Il espérait juste que se soit Tony qui le lui dise en personne.

Tony remis en route l'ascenseur et pris soin d'effacer avec ses paumes toutes les traces de larme de son visage.

- Tony, je veux que tu prennes ton après-midi. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Rentres chez toi et reposes toi ! Tu as une mine de déterré. Je veux te revoir demain à la première heure. S'il y a quelque chose de nouveau, je te téléphone dans la seconde.

Ce dernier ne pris même pas a peine de discuter. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'open-space, où ils virent toute l'équipe réunie autour du bureau de Tony. Abby s'approcha de lui et vit les traces de larmes sur le visage de son ami. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle le serra contre elle. Il se laissa aller à cette marque d'affection. Abby était la seule personne avec qui il retrouvait l'affection qui lui manquait depuis dix ans. Sa petite sœur la seule avec qui il se permettait, un tant soit peu de se mettre à nu … Il ferma les yeux.

Petit à petit elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda avec intensité ne prononçant aucune parole. Il lui sourit faiblement mais la regarda avec une telle tendresse et une telle affection qu'elle en fut extrêmement touchée.

Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers son bureau et ramassa les quelques affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Puis il se tourna vers eux, les remerciant tous d'un regard, il repartit en direction de l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu =) Please reviews ! *yeux du chat potté*<p> 


	8. Chapter 9

Bonjour tou le monde ! j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end =) Moi perso oui même si j'ai mal partout à cause d'une chute de cheval ^^. Donc nouveau chapitre court ^^' mais qui vous éclaireras un peu. Merci à mes fidèles revieweuse PBG et Marie Celine. Marie tu auras du tiva (léger), c'est surtout Tony qui sera mis en avant. ;) Gwenetsi je suis contente que ma fic t'intéresse, honnêtement lorsque je la relis, je me dis MOUAHHHH ! Mais même si il y a un monceau de bêtise lorsque j'écris. ^^' je n'y est pas retouché à cette histoire depuis que je l'ai écrite. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. dinozzo Sr on ne le reverra plus physiquement parlant. Dans mon histoire c'est vrai qu'il a le mauvais rôle du méchant xD.

Bon sinon le TBC (Tony's bobo club) encore mieux que l'AD recrute toujours ^^. on a trois membres pour le moment, avis aux amateurs ;)

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Il repéra sa voiture sur le parking et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Il posa les mains sur le volant et ferma les yeux.

_F__LASH _

_Deux gamins courraient dans un jardin se courant après, riant comme des fous. Ils s'aspergeaient d'eau. Une jeune femme allongée sur une chaise les regardait avec attendrissement. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur étrange, une profonde mélancolie se lisait dans son regard. _

_FLASH _

_- Tu me promets qu'on sera toujours amis ? __  
><em>_- Oui frère jusqu'à la mort, unis pour la vie. _

_Les deux garçons se sourirent et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. _

_FLASH _

_- Montrer ses émotions est un signe de faiblesse, tu es faible et ridicule Anthony. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que LUI. _

_Il désigna sur ces paroles un garçon du même âge que Tony. Ce garçon était assis par terre en position fœtale. Il balançait la tête d'avant en arrière et gardait serré contre lui un vieil ours en peluche passablement défraichi. Il avait les yeux fixés dans le vide et chantonnait à voix basse complètement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. _

_Tony baissa la tête et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son père lui lança alors une gifle magistrale. _

_- Arrêtes de pleurer ! Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Quelle honte … Tu es vraiment pathétique. Monte dans ta chambre, je refuse que mes invités voient un sale petit pleurnichard ! _

_FLASH _

_Une main se resserrait autour de sa gorge. Il regardait la scène horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Il vit son visage virer au bleu. Elle le regardait horrifiée, l'implorant, le suppliant. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il était paralysé par la peur. _

_- Anthony ... Aide moi ! _

_Sa tête retomba sur le plancher dans un bruit mat __  
><em>

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser les images de ces moments pénibles. Rageusement, il enclencha la première et démarra un peu vivement avant de sortir du parking, espérant sans doute que la vitesse permette à ces pensées de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Il n'avait aucune intention de rentrer chez lui, tourner en rond ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Il se dirigea alors vers le seul endroit en dehors du NCIS où il trouvait le réconfort : le cimetière.

Il en parcourut les allées, prenant son temps. Il croisa un couple de personnes âgées qui le saluèrent de loin. Enfin il arriva devant sa tombe et il s'agenouilla.

- Maman, il est de retour. Il a réussi à retrouver Paul et aujourd'hui il est à nouveau à Washington. Je suis tout près de l'avoir, je le sens. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a pris Paul, j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à mes amis. Gibbs et les autres ne savent rien. Je n'ai rien osé leur dire …

Il entendit alors un bruit de gravillon crisser derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Ainsi donc voilà ton jardin secret …

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas tout de suite ! PITIE ! je suis innocente mr le juge, je vous jure. *SLAP*<p>

heu bon ben Reviews alors ^^'

bises


	9. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! La suite est à vous. Dites moi si vous aviez deviné qui se cachait derrière notre cher Tony. Merci à toutes les personness qui suivent mon histoire =) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours

Bonne lecture et bonne journée !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

_30 minutes plus tôt_

Elle le regarda se diriger vers l'ascenseur avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle tourna les yeux vers Gibbs. Celui-ci acquiesça du regard et elle suivit son coéquipier en prenant, pour sa part, les escaliers plus discrets.

Quand elle arriva sur le parking, elle le vit dans sa voiture. Elle se retint de le rejoindre, serrant les poings, elle se fit le plus discrète possible afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence.

Elle s'installa dans sa voiture garée au fond du parking et attendit qu'il démarre. Quand il partit, elle le suivit à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Arrivée au cimetière, elle coupa le moteur et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle plissa les yeux et le vit se diriger d'un pas vif entre les stèles. Il semblait savoir où il allait.

Après quelques secondes, elle le rejoignit. Malheureusement, elle le perdit de vue et mit plusieurs minutes avant de le retrouver. Elle s'arrêta juste à temps pour le voir agenouillé devant une tombe. Intriguée, elle attendit ne voulant pas couper ce moment d'intimité.

Quand il eut fini de monologuer, elle s'approcha.

- Ainsi donc voilà ton jardin secret …

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur la pierre.

- Tu m'as suivi …

Elle ne répondit pas et porta son regard vers les inscriptions de la stèle. Elle comportait une petite photo. Une jolie jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés et avec de grands yeux verts. Antonella Dinozzo.

- Antonella ?  
>- Oui, Ziva, je te présente ma mère. Maman, voici Ziva.<p>

Comme si c'était de simples retrouvailles, il faisait les présentations. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à le regarder.

- C'est la même Antonella que dans le dossier d'enquête que tu regardais hier ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête refusant de lever les yeux vers elle. Puis sans un mot, il quitta l'endroit se dirigeant vers un banc situé un peu plus loin. Il y prit place et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Tony ?  
>- Ma mère a été la première victime de notre tueur …<p>

Cette nouvelle la choqua et la laissa bouche bée

- Il l'a étranglé sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien fait …  
>- Tu as vu toute la scène ?<br>- Oui … J'étais à quelques mètres d'elle et … J'ais eu trop peur de bouger. J'avais 15 ans à l'époque, j'aurais pu me jeter sur lui le frapper, l'éloigner de ma mère. Mais non … Mon père est arrivé en courant au moment où il s'enfuyait. Il s'est précipité vers elle mais c'était déjà trop tard …  
>- Tony, je suis désolé …<p>

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Mais il la repoussa et se leva prestement. Il repartit marchant à grands pas avec Ziva qui tentait de rester à hauteur.

- Non Ziva, laisse moi … Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Laisse-moi !

Il s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture laissant une Ziva estomaquée derrière lui. Blessée, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Elle resta interdite durant quelques secondes puis repartit vers sa voiture afin de retourner au NCIS.

OoOoOoOoO

Derrière un arbre proche d'elle, un homme souriait à pleine dents prenant des clichés des deux équipiers. Son costume gris semblait se confondre avec l'environnement alentour.

_On se retrouve Anthony, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as tant fait souffrir. _

Ses yeux verts étaient injectés de sang et regardaient l'allée emplis d'une haine incommensurable. Puis il s'appuya contre l'arbre et s'assit, il posa l'appareil. Des mouvements incontrôlés s'emparèrent de son corps et il se tapa la tête avec le plat de la main comme des mouvements de robots et semblait ne plus commander son corps. Ces crises semblaient de plus en plus nombreuses et fortes à mesure qu'approchait l'assaut final qu'il attendait depuis bientôt 20 ans …


	10. Chapter 11

Bonjours très chers **Dinozites. ** eh oui ! Gwenetsi j'ai trouvé la nom des membres du **TBC** les DINOZITES ! Ca fit vénérien vous ne trouvait pas ? Une maladie vénérienne ça correspond à des accrocs à Tony et au sadisme. Qu'en dites vous ?

En tout cas merci à tout les gens qui me suivent. Ne frôler pas la crise d'AIPM à la suite de ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

_endant ce temps au NCIS_

- Abby, McGee vous allez me ressortir le dossier de l'affaire. Craquez le serveur du FBI s'il le faut.  
>- Ok Boss !<p>

Ils continuaient de fixer la porte de l'escalier que venait de prendre Ziva. Ils repartirent en grandes foulées vers le labo d'Abby afin de se mettre au boulot.

Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, Abby lança un regard suppliant à McGee.

- Oh Timothy …

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, Tim posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et passa sa main dans son dos.

- Ca va aller Abby, nous sommes tous là et Tony le sait. Nous allons le soutenir, il a besoin de nous. Nous allons le retrouver ce type et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.  
>- J'ai peur, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Ca va mal se finir cette histoire et çà n'annonce vraiment rien de bon. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre tu comprends ? j'ai déjà perdu Kate, j'ai cru perdre Ziva mais le perdre lui ? Je ne supporterai pas …<p>

Il se détacha alors légèrement d'elle et posa ses mains sur les joues de son amie et la regarda fixement.

- Nous allons ouvrir ce dossier quitte à craquer le serveur du FBI. Nous allons tous nous en sortir. On est ensemble et c'est ce qui nous rend plus fort. Tony n'est plus seul.  
>- Tu as raison, nous avons du pain sur la planche.<p>

Elle se détacha de lui et appuya sur le bouton pour descendre à l'étage de son labo. Ils se mirent au travail et après quelques manipulations, ils craquèrent le serveur afin d'accéder au dossier qui les intéressait.

La première page du dossier apparut alors sur l'écran. Il se mit à énumérer les points clés.  
>- « Affaire Paul Rivieri », enlevé le 26 septembre 2000, a réussit à s'enfuir le 31 septembre 2000, a été mis sous protection par la suite, a reçut une nouvelle identité<p>

Il fit apparaître un deuxième document : une carte d'identité accompagnée une fiche de renseignements. Quelques informations de base, qui ne leur apprenaient rien d'intéressant pour leur affaire. Ils trouvèrent des clichés pris après le retour de Paul, des frissons leur parcoururent le dos en voyant les images : des brûlures sur le torse, des plaies sanguinolentes profondes qui lui laceraient le dos et les bras, des hématomes qui s'étendaient un peu partout. Son visage ressemblait plus à du steak haché cru qu'à autre chose, seul ressortait deux pupilles bleues figées dans une expression de totale indifférence.

Ils parcoururent le reste du dossier et apprirent ce que Gibbs venait de découvrir. C'était le même mode opératoire utilisé dans l'enlèvement que lors de son meurtre. L'entretien psychologique n'avait apparemment rien donné. Syndrome post-traumatique : aucun souvenir de ses cinq jours de captivité.

La porte du labo s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Gibbs soucieux et semble t'il sur les nerfs.

- Vous avez du nouveau ?  
>- Euh … nous avons réussit à craquer le dossier en passant par le port Wii-Fi comme la dernière fois.<br>- Abrégez McGee !  
>- Le dossier semble vraiment mince, apparemment c'est le même tueur aujourd'hui que celui qui l'a enlevé il y a 10 ans.<br>- Vous avez quelque-chose que je ne connais pas déjà ?

Son jeune agent lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien.

- Notre victime semblait n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa capture ni de son agresseur.  
>- McGee vous remontez avec moi au bureau. Abby, trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur ce bracelet d'hôpital. Les inscriptions, l'endroit où on en trouve, tout !<p>

Sur ce, il se dirigea à grand pas vers l'ascenseur. Tim le rejoignit juste à temps avant que les portes se referment.

Arrivés dans l'open space, ils virent que Ziva était de retour. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard mais elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Vous deux vous me fouillez le dossier que Tony a traité il y a dix ans.

Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Tony enquêtait sur une affaire où des meurtres avaient été perpétrés selon le même schéma qu'aujourd'hui. Je veux tout savoir là-dessus.  
>- Ok Boss.<p>

OoOoOoOoO

_Labo d'Abby _

Comme elle l'avait pressenti ces recherches ne menaient à rien. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur ces inscriptions il y a vingt ans alors pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui ?

- Allez mes bébés, vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber maintenant dans un moment aussi critique ?

Elle avait cherché dans toutes les bases de données des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Ce type de bracelet se retrouvait partout et ce chiffre et ces initiales ne correspondaient à aucun des patients de ces 1O dernières années.

Puis elle eut une idée, elle savait que Tony ne leur avait tout dit. Elle fouilla dans l'ordinateur de Tony afin d'accéder aux dernières opérations effectuées sur l'appareil. De nombreux liens vers des dossiers sans rapport ave l'affaire, une liste de site internet plus ou moins dignes d'un agent fédéral, s'affichèrent sur son écran. Faisant défiler la liste, elle repéra une connexion sur un dossier du F.B.I. la veille au matin.

Intriguée, elle ouvrit le dossier et faillit tomber de son siège au fur et à mesure des phrases qu'elle lisait, son visage se décomposa, horrifiée.

Elle entendit alors un bruit derrière elle, la porte venait de s'ouvrir et trop interloquée par sa lecture, elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- Bonjour, Abby Sciuto. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit quelque-chose de lourd heurtait durement sa tête. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle aperçut le visage de son agresseur.

* * *

><p>Pitié ne me tuez pas ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre dinozite innocente !<p> 


	11. Chapter 12

bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que l'AIPM ne s'est pas trop fait ressentir ces jours ci ^^' J'ai mis un peu de tant avant de vous mettre la suite mais je suis en vacances sur Montpellier et la chaleur me tue à petit feu. xD

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je pense que à la fin vous aurez trouvé le "qui" mais pas encore le "pourquoi en cherchant bien ;) Du Abby à 100, j'espère avoir réussi à garder au mieu le caractère de son personnage. ^^'

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

_Quelques minutes avant, à proximité du NCIS _

Ses escarpins frôlaient le trottoir, ses yeux étaient rivés vers sa cible. Derrière ses lunettes de Soleil, son regard froid brillait d'une lueur de folie intense mais savamment contrôlée. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à cacher sa véritable nature aux yeux du Monde …

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'agence et jeta un regard au lettres géantes se dressant sur le fronton du bâtiment : Naval Criminal Investigation Service. Il sourit et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_« Tu es donc véritablement tombé bien bas … 9 ans ici, j'ai vraiment peine à y croire. Comme quoi des gens sont assez fous pour remettre leur vie entre tes mains et t'accorder leur confiance ? Pauvres fous … » _

Réfrénant à grand peine ses envies, il serra les poings et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il se calme sinon son plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Le meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir était de s'en prendre à ceux auquel il tient le plus, en premier les femmes, son grand point faible.

Il réajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et afficha un grand sourire passe partout. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment fédéral l'air aussi décontracté que possible et passa devant le bureau du gardien.

Ce dernier le regarda passer, levant un sourcil légèrement étonné mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il était habitué depuis longtemps aux frasques du jeune homme …

- Déjà de retour ?

Il ne répondit rien et lui lança son grand sourire. Il se dirigea d'un pas svelte vers l'ascenseur sans plus de cérémonie. Le gardien le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la machine en fronçant les sourcils …

_« Trop facile, vraiment trop facile … »_

Il appuya sur le bouton afin de monter au labo. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir menant à une porte vitrée s'ouvrant sur une pièce remplie de matériels technologiques. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne installée devant l'écran d'un ordinateur. Pour le moment, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et sortit de sa poche un révolver.

- Bonjour, Abby Sciuto. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Il la sentit trembler à l'entente de sa voix. Il leva la crosse de son arme et heurta le haut du crâne de sa proie avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il put, alors, enfin souffler. Il reporta son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lui. Il plissa les yeux en voyant ce qui s'y était affiché puis reporta son attention sur la jeune laborantine étendue à ses pieds. Une photo de sa mère s'étalait sur l'écran. Il serra les poings.  
><em><br>__« Tout çà c'est de leur faute. LUI, Tony, sans eux rien de tout çà ne serait arrivé. Maman, pardonnes moi, mais je dois le faire. »_

Il prit sa victime sous le bras et sortit par l'issue de secours située au fond du couloir et qui menait directement sur le parking. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture qu'il avait pris soin d'installer la veille juste à la sortie de l'issue de secours. Il déposa sa victime sur la banquette arrière et la recouvra entièrement d'une couverture. Il lui lia les mains et les chevilles afin d'éviter tout incident.

Il se dirigea vers un petit entrepôt situé dans la zone industrielle un peu à l'écart des zones habitées. C'était là où il avait trouvé refuge pour mener à bien sa vengeance.

Il installa sa victime sur une chaise et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Il s'assit sur une caisse en bois posée à quelques mètres d'Abby.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux et mit quelques instants à reprendre conscience. Puis tout d'un coup, la panique et la colère s'empara d'elle. Elle le vit en face d'elle et hurla dans sa direction.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Elle fit voltiger ces couettes noires afin d'observer ce qui l'entourait puis planta son regard sur son agresseur mais elle ne vit que son ombre qui était plongée dans le noir.

- Vous allez me torturer comme vous avez torturé tous les autres ?

Il lança un rictus méprisant.

- Pauvre petite sotte, je n'ai aucune envie de m'amuser avec toi. Tu n'es ici que pour une seule chose : l'attirer.

- Vous êtes celui qui a tué la mère de Tony ? ORDURE ! Sortez du noir que je vois enfin votre visage. Vous avez donc si peur de moi ?

- Un sacré caractère à ce que je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi il tient tant que ça à vous.

- Je vous interdis de toucher un seul de ses cheveux ! Tony vous tuera de ses propres mains et moi je ferai en sorte de ne laisser absolument aucune trace de votre existence.

- Je ne le crains pas. Il n'a jamais eu le courage de m'arrêter ni même de me tuer il y a 20 ans. Aujourd'hui, il est toujours aussi trouillard et faible. Il n'a aucun cran. Il m'a laissé tomber pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Papa. Il l'a laissé me foutre à la porte.

- STOP ! Je vous interdis de parler de lui comme çà ! Vous ne le connaissez pas !

- Oh que si, je le connais mieux que quiconque. 35 ans c'est largement assez pour avoir un aperçu de sa couardise et de sa faiblesse.

- 35 ans ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. A sa vue, elle ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite.

- 35 ans et 9 mois, je suis celui qui le connaît depuis le plus longtemps et aujourd'hui il est temps d'y mettre fin.

* * *

><p>TADAM ! ^^<p> 


	12. Chapter 13

_Re bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon jour de fête nationale me voilà de retour après quelques jours de vacances sur Clermont Ferrant. Je suis allé voir Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort 2e partie. Un film magnifique, des acteurs parfaits (mention spéciale pour Helena Boham Carter et Allan Rickman. Quatorze ans qui se termine snif :'(. J'en ai pleuré à la fin ... *Fin du hors sujet ^^*_

_ Je suis désolé pour ce postage tardif ^^' J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu avec l'identité de ce meurtrier ^^' Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler super original. *sifflote* Pour une première fiction, l'écriture et l'originalité n'était pas vraiment top. _

_En tout cas merci à tout mes rewieveuses qui me suivent depuis le début : lilisurnatural, Pink Blue Green, Gwenetsi et aussi membres du TBC ! On arrive bientôt au bout de l'histoire. ;)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

La même stature, les mêmes yeux perçants, les mêmes traits. La seule chose qui les différenciait c'était le regard, le sien n'était qu'un cube de glace où la folie dansait derrière ses pupilles noires.

- Vous êtes le frère de Tony ?  
>- Très bonne observatrice à ce que je vois. Son frère jumeau pour être plus précis.<p>

- Comment vous pouvez vous en prendre à lui, c'est votre frère de sang !

- Il a perdu ce droit le jour où il m'a trahi.

- Il ne trahirait jamais personne, c'est l'homme le plus droit que je connaisse. Il ne laisse jamais tomber les gens qu'il aime.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais connu avant ces 9 dernières années. C'est un excellent comédien, il sait comment se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas, je le sais. C'est un tordu qui ne cherche qu'à faire du mal aux gens qui croient en lui.

- Vous êtes fou ! Qu'est ce que vous lui reprochez réellement ?

- A cause de lui, mon père m'a rejeté à l'âge de quinze ans. J'ai été diagnostiqué paranoïaque à tendance border line à l'âge de 12 ans. Une belle connerie si vous voulez me croire. Nous étions les deux descendants de la « Grande » famille Dinozzo. Les enfants maudits pour un père qui tenait tant à garder une grande image de marque. Un aliéné et un avorton, il était bien mal loti.

Il laissa échapper un hideux rictus à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Abby ouvrait de grands yeux se demandant si tout ceci n'était pas un mauvais rêve.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais, d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête, elle les chassa. Hors de question pour elle de se montrer faible. Elle allait lui prouver à ce fou ce qu'est le vrai courage en faisant honneur à Tony. Elle avait confiance en eux et çà rien au monde ne pourrait le lui enlever, encore moins ce pseudo jumeau maléfique. Tony, son ami, son « frère », son confident, jamais elle ne le trahirait quoi que cet homme lui raconte. En plus c'est un malade mental, comment croire à toute cette folie ?

Son esprit lui semblait totalement embrumé : le coup qu'elle avait reçu, l'enfermement, les révélations ; semblaient l'avoir vidée de toutes ses forces. La seule chose qui la faisait encore résister c'était ses convictions inébranlables.

Elle lança un regard empli de toute la haine qui brûlait en elle en cet instant. Immobile, elle s'était jurée intérieurement de lui résister par tout les moyens jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. S'il espérait qu'elle craque, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

OooOooO

Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans son appartement. Il déposa son trousseau sur le guéridon de l'entrée, prit la direction de la salle à manger et s'installa sur le canapé face à la télévision.

Après plusieurs minutes, incapable de rester en place, il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Puis il s'arrêta et plongea son visage dans ces mains. Il s'approcha du petit meuble situé dans l'angle de la pièce. Dessus étaient posés plusieurs cadres photos. Il en prit un.

Sur le cliché, on pouvait y voir trois jeunes adolescents se tenant par les épaules. Deux d'entre eux se ressemblaient quasiment traits pour traits. Il caressa du bout du doigt leur visage de papier glacé.

- Pardonnes moi Paul …

Il soupira longuement et reposa le cadre sur le meuble. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque où étaient rangés une bonne centaine de cassettes vidéos dont certaines ne semblaient pas de prime jeunesse. Il espérait sans grand espoir chasser, un temps, les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

Il secoua la tête et s'empara d'un coffret vidéo qui contenait son épisode préféré de Magnum, celui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir et de revoir des dizaines de fois. Il enclencha la vidéo et se réinstalla sur le canapé.

Les yeux vitreux, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Même Magnum semblait avoir perdu tout engouement à ses yeux en cet instant. Excédé, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher afin de se changer. Il enfila jogging et baskets. Courir lui ferait peut-être du bien.

OooOooO

- Vous avez du nouveau McGee ?  
>- Je cherche toujours patron.<p>

Il se retourna vers Ziva qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis son retour.

- Ziva vous venez avec moi, on descend au labo.

Ils prirent tout deux la direction de l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton arrêt et se retourna vers son agent. Cette dernière fuyait par tous les moyens son regard.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé quand vous avez suivi Tony. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue si vite ?  
>- J'ai réussi à le suivre sans me faire repérer jusqu'à un cimetière situé à la périphérie de la ville.<p>

Il haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien.

- Sa mère est enterrée là-bas. Elle s'appelle Antonella Dinozzo. Elle a été la première victime de notre tueur. Il l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux.

Il se pinça le nez. Il semblait continuer à espérer que cette histoire se finisse bien pour tous ces agents mais au vu de tout çà, il commençait à sérieusement en douter. Les conséquences de toute cette affaire allaient être un vrai désastre pour son agent et çà il le savait. Il soupirant, il se sentit vraiment trop vieux pour tout çà en cet instant. Il se surprit à regretter d'être revenu à Washington.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il réenclencha l'ascenseur. Ils débarquèrent à l'étage d'Abby. Ils n'entendaient aucun bruit, aucune musique, aucuns claquements de doigts sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Ils pénétrèrent dans le labo et virent des gouttes de sang joncher le sol. Ils sortirent leurs armes et firent le tour de la pièce afin de sécuriser les lieux. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrant sur l'escalier de secours grande ouverte. Ils suivirent le couloir jusqu'au parking. Mais ne virent rien d'intéressant.

Ils rengainèrent leurs armes et se regardèrent effarés. Gibbs sortit son portable et hurla dans le combiné.

- McGee ramenez vos fesses illico. Prévenez Ducky !  
>- Qu'est ce qui se passe boss ?<br>- Abby a été enlevée …

Sans plus d'explication il lui raccrocha au nez. Il hésita un instant puis composa le numéro de Tony. D'abord sur son fixe, aucune réponse. Son portable semblait éteint. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui et se retourna vers Ziva qui le regardait tout aussi inquiète. Il referma son téléphone et ferma les yeux …

* * *

><p><em>Rassurez-vous Gibbs va se resaisir ! ^^ La suite très bientôt, mais en échange une petite review ? *yeux de Dobby* (ben oui faut bien que je change de regard non ? ^^ Et puis je les préfères à ceux du chat potté)<em> 


	13. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le Monde ! Je profite de quelques minutes de libre pour vous faire parvenir la suite de "sang pour sang". J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant. Je m'étonne toujours autant d'avoir près de 30 reviews pour ces 13 premiers chapitres. Cette fiction est vraiment à améliorer au niveau de l'écriture et de l'originalité du sujet. ^^'_

_En tout cas merci à vous chers lecteurs !_

_Bonne journée à vous =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

Il jeta son téléphone à Ziva qui sur le coup faillit le faire tomber.

- Rappelez-le sur ce truc !

A cet instant McGee suivi de Ducky entrèrent dans le labo un peu essoufflés. Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers Gibbs attendant une explication de sa part.

- Tony ne répond pas.  
>- Bon, vous deux vous recueillez tous les indices que vous trouverez ici, je veux un topo complet.<br>- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé patron ?  
>- Sa se voit non ? Des traces de lutte, ces goutes de sang par terre, l'issue de secours ouverte et Abby absente !<p>

McGee parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la pièce. Il déglutit difficilement en imaginant Abby entre les mains de ce fou furieux. Hors de question de faire d'elle sa prochaine victime à son tableau de chasse. Se donnant une gifle mentalement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Comment avait t'on pu en arriver là ? Et Tony et cet Homme, quel était leur lien ?

- Patron ! Je vais vérifier l'ordinateur d'Abby. Elle a peut-être eu le temps de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il le regarda intensément et fit un signe d'approbation. Il entreprit ensuite d'examiner en détail la pièce, espérant trouver un indice les mettant sur la piste de ce type. Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à Abby ? Pourquoi elle et qui plus est, dans son laboratoire dans un bâtiment fédéral deux étages au dessous de lui ? Rien que d'y penser çà le rendait malade. Et Dinozzo, où était-il donc passé ? Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'aurait tout de même pas éteint son portable ? A moins que …

Il se redressa vivement et se tourna vers McGee qui était assis devant l'ordinateur et tapait frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier, les yeux obstinément rivés sur les dossiers qui défilaient.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Je pars chez lui ! Dès que vous avez quelque-chose vous me prévenez !

Sans plus d'explications, il sortit au pas de course en direction du parking. S'arrêtant au niveau de sa voiture, il s'appuya contre et posa les bras sur le toit et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il repensa aux derniers évènements survenus et se demanda comment le meurtrier avait pu entrer dans le bâtiment sans se faire remarquer. Il avait pris l'issue de secours pour sortir mais il n'avait pas pu rentrer par là sans le code rétinien situé à l'extérieur.

Il entreprit d'examiner plus en détail le parking. Un voiture devait l'attendre, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il s'approcha des voitures les plus près de la sortie de secours. Il examina rapidement les emplacements vides et vit quelques gouttes de sang séché il releva les yeux et tenta de repérer les caméras de surveillance. Une d'elle se situait à l'angle d'u mur à quelques mètres. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela son agent.

- McGee  
>- Hey McGee<br>- Patron, çà fait à peine 5 minutes que je cherche, je sais que je suis doué, enfin pas autant que vous mais …  
>- Vérifiez toutes les caméras de surveillance du parking, notre tueur est parti par là. Je viens de trouver des gouttes de sang frais sur le sol à proximité de la sortie de secours.<p>

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe. Après plusieurs feux rouges grillés et plusieurs règles du code de le route enfreintes, il arriva à destination.

Il arriva sur le pallier et frappa trois coups à a porte, ne recevant aucune réponse il tenta d'ouvrir la portière. Il sortit de sa poche son petit matériel et entreprit de forcer la porte. Alors qu'il commençait son travail, la porte de l'appartement voisin s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir le visage d'une jeune femme. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que faisait Gibbs.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
>- Agent spécial Gibbs, NCIS.<p>

Il lui tendit sa carte qu'elle examina avec attention et son visage se détendit un peu. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous travaillez avec Tony ?  
>- Oui, je suis son patron.<br>- Si vous le cherchez, je l'ai vu sortir il y a une demi-heure. Il avait vraiment l'air préoccupé, il ne m'a même pas répondu lorsque je l'ai salué. Est-ce qu'il a des ennuis ?  
>- Vous l'avez vu revenir ?<br>- Non …  
>- Bien, merci.<p>

Il se remit au travail, laissant la jeune femme troublée qui resta quelques instants à le regarder avant de refermer sa porte et de fermer à double tour.

Il entendit le verrou sauter et ouvrit la porte sans difficultés. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et s'arrêta dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Son attention fut attirée par le meuble en bois situé dans un coin de la pièce.

Des cadres y étaient posés. Le premier représentait Kate, une photo sans doute prise par Abby. La deuxième était une photo de l'équipe au complet. Il s'étonna de s'y voir, il avait toujours détesté se faire tirer le portrait. Les flashs de ses appareils lui ravivaient toujours de mauvais souvenirs. L'avant dernier était une photo de Tony entouré de ses deux filles préférées Abby et Ziva.

Le dernier l'intrigua. Comme Tony auparavant, il le prit et l'examina. Le premier petit garçon était sans nul doute Tony, ces yeux verts pétillants de malice et ce sourire étaient facilement reconnaissables.

Il fut stupéfait par le troisième garçon, il ressemblait énormément à Dinozzo, presque comme un jumeau …

_« Ce n'est pas possible … Il me l'aurai dit quand même ! » _

Il reposa la photo et appela McGee.

- Patron, j'allais vous appeler. Je viens de découvrir quelque-chose, Abby l'a consulté avant de …  
>- Abrégez Timothy.<br>- Ok, je viens d'ouvrir un dossier du FBI sur la mère de Tony. Elle a été tuée le 14 juin 1990. Mais ce n'est pas tout…  
>- Il a un frère jumeau je le sais …<p>

Son interlocuteur se tût à l'autre bout du fil. Après quelques secondes de silence, Gibbs reprit.

- Tony n'est pas à son appartement, retracez moi le signal de son téléphone.  
>- Patron, s'il est éteint je ne peux rien faire de ce côté là.<br>- Je rentre au NCIS.  
>- Mais et pour Tony ?<p>

Sans somation son patron lui raccrocha au nez. Ce dernier reprit la route en sens inverse et arriva en un temps record au pied de l'Agence. Il fila directement au labo sans passer par l'open space. Toute son équipe était restée mobilisée au sous sol.

OooOooO

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Si vous voulez tenter de me convaincre que Tony est un sale type vous vous trompez de personne.

- Vous êtes ici car vous êtes celle qui le connaissait le mieux.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

- J'ai été enfermé pendant 8 ans au Mexique pour possession de drogues illicites. A ma sortie j'ai effectué toute les recherches qu'il me fallait pour savoir ce qu'était devenu mon sale avorton de frère. Il ne m'a fallu quelques mois pour avoir toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin pour me venger, notamment les relations qu'il avait tissées avec ses coéquipiers.

- Répondez à ma question, qu'est ce que je fous ici !

- Vous êtes tenace à ce que je vois. Tant mieux moi aussi. A vrai dire, vous êtes là pour attirer l'attention de mon frère. Avec Ziva David et ce poltron de Paul, vous êtes l'une des personnes qui compte le plus à ces yeux. Je m'en prends a ceux auquel il tient le plus, en particuliers les femmes, son gros point faible.

- Vous voulez l'attirer ici ? Mais qu'est ce qui va le mener ici ?

- J'ai ma petite idée la dessus …

OooOooO

De grosses gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinaient dans le dos, sa respiration était rapide et ses pieds frappaient le sol à une cadence frénétique. Il courrait, il survolait, pour oublier. Une souffrance physique pour tenter de convertir ces douloureuses pensées. Se noyer dans l'effort pour échapper à des souvenirs qui lui remontaient à la surface.

_Flash _

_Il courrait après son frère dans le jardin et riait à gorge déployée. Un bonheur palpable, deux frères unis … _

_Flash _

_Il marchait dans le couloir de la maison familiale quand il entendit un bruit provenant du salon. Son frère faisait uns crise comme il faisait souvent. Son père énervé commençait à crier à tue tête quelques noms d'oiseaux. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte n'osant pas rentrer. Les colères de son père l'effrayaient au plus haut point. _

_Flash _

_- Antonella, je me fiche de ton avis. Ton gamin est fou et je ne supporte plus de le voir dans cette maison. Je l'envoie dès aujourd'hui à Miami se faire soigner. Il y a déjà fait quelques séjours mais en internat ce sera ce qu'il vaut mieux pour nous. Il part demain à la première heure. Je dois voir des clients importants. Je te laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle. _

_Sur ce, il sortit, laissant là sa femme. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son enfant et lui annonça la nouvelle. Elle présentait venir une nouvelle crise mais celle-ci fut d'une violence telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se mit à crier, à se taper la tête entrant dans une rage énorme. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour tenter de le clamer et de le rassurer. _

_Lui était débordant de colère et de haine … Aveuglé par sa folie, il se jeta sur celle qu'il voyait comme celle qui allait le « toucher », lui faire du « mal ». Il la plaqua sur le sol, les yeux débordant de haine et porta les mains au cou de sa mère. _

_Alerté par le bruit Anthony, se dirigea ver la porte de la chambre de son frère et son visage se décomposa devant la scène. Il vit le regard de son frère se tourner vers lui. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, çà ne pouvait pas être Alejandro ? Incapable de bouger sur le coup de la peur. Il vit sa mère le regarder, l'air suppliant, l'appelant silencieusement. Puis d'un coup son frère porta le coup final et le visage de sa mère se figea dans une expression d'effroi et de douleur … __  
><em>

Il courrait de plus en plus vite à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Une larme se mêla aux gouttes de sueurs qui dégoulinaient de son front.

Partir, oublier, mourir ...

* * *

><p>*sifflote*<p> 


	14. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée malgré un temps pourri ' Je suis généreuse aujourd'hui je vous l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et oui plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue avec un chouilla de Tiva =)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires qui me font bien plaisir. Alors mourra mourra pas ? Qui veut prendre les paris ? 8D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

Gibbs venait de franchir les portes de l'agence passablement excédé et prit directement la direction du labo. L'équipe en entier s'y trouvait, travaillant d'arrache pied afin de récolter le maximum d'indice que pouvait leur fournir l'endroit. McGee était figé devant l'écran de l'ordinateur d'Abby. On pouvait y voir la photographie jaunie d'une famille. Une femme, un homme et deux enfants en bas âge.

- Patron, je viens de tomber sur le dernier dossier qu'a consulté Abby avant de se faire enlever, vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé …

- Je sais McGee, j'ai vu une photo de famille dans l'appartement de Tony.

- Tony a un frère jumeau, Alejandro comme vous avez pu le voir. J'ai pu accéder à son dossier médical. Il est suivit depuis l'âge de quatre ans pour des troubles autistique qui ont dégénéré avec l'âge. Il a été diagnostiqué un début de schizophrénie paranoïaque. Il a fait quelques séjours de coupures de l'âge de 12 à 15 ans. Le 14 juin 1990, le FBI a été appelé pour un homicide à la résidence parentale. Apparemment, il avait des crises de folies de plus en plus importantes et son père a voulu le faire enfermer définitivement. Pris d'un accès de colère il s'en est pris sa mère qui tentait de le calmer et l'a tué. Tony a assisté à la scène. Ils avaient 15 ans.

- Mais c'est fou ! Comment ce fait il que nous n'ayons jamais eu vent de cette histoire ?

- Son père a réussi, grâce à ces relations, à ce que toute cette histoire reste confidentielle. Suite à cela, Alejandro s'est enfui. Le FBI n'a jamais pu le retrouver.

- Ziva, vous m'avez dit que la première victime de notre tueur était la mère de Tony ?

Cette dernière acquiesça.

- Donc notre tueur est le frère de Tony.

Les autres se regardèrent horrifiés par la nouvelle. Apprendre que leur collègue n'était pas fils unique était une chose mais que le frère de ce dernier était un meurtrier, jamais ils ne l'auraient imaginé …

- Tony m'a avoué qu'il y a treize ans il a enquêté sur une série de meurtre. Le tueur kidnappait ces victimes, les torturaient durant cinq jours avant de les tuer et de les déposer dans une clairière en laissant toujours derrière lui un bracelet d'hôpital portant les mêmes inscriptions qu'on a aujourd'hui. Paul a fait parti des victimes, il y a dix ans mais il a réussi à s'en échapper. Vous connaissez la suite.

- Ce type cherche à faire du mal à Tony, mais pourquoi ? C'est son frère, son frère jumeau !

- La seule personne qui puisse te répondre c'est Tony.

- Il a du lui arriver quelque-chose pour qu'il ne réponde pas. Ce salaud veut se venger, il n'a pas kidnappé Abby pour rien. Abby est un peu comme sa Petite sœur de cœur, qui sait c'est peut-être pour çà qu'il s'en est pris à elle ; à cause du lien très fort qui les lient ?

- Je n'en sais rien Ziva ! Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est de retrouver ce type avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

OooOooOooO

Ses poignets lui faisaient horriblement mal, les cordes lui lacéraient la peau et sa tête la lançait. Alejandro lui était resté immobile sur sa caisse, la regardant intensément. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de se sortir de se guêpier. Discrètement, elle tenta de faire glisser les nœuds de ses poignets.

- Non non non … Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

- Vous craignez que je me libère et que je vous écrase le nez contre le mur ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ceci sera bientôt terminé.

- Mais comment pouvez être sûr qu'il saura l'endroit où l'on est ?

Son ravisseur se leva et commença à parcourir la pièce, longeant les murs, effleurant les pierres du bout des doigts. Il se dirigea vers la porte et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une petite ampoule s'alluma au plafond. Clignant des yeux sous la lumière vive, elle tenta de concentrer son regard sur Alejandro. Celui-ci s'était arrêté dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Un vieux lit passablement décrépi trônait. Il s'assit avec précaution et caressa tendrement le matelas rongé par les mites.

- J'ai passé plusieurs semaines dans cette chambre, seul, perdu entre ces quatre murs, allongé sur ce matelas durant des heures, à attendre que mon père me sorte de là. Elle faillit être ma dernière demeure pour le reste de ma pauvre et misérable vie. Tony connaît très bien cet endroit et il viendra j'en suis sur.

- Oui il viendra me libérer et vous fera disparaître avant que vous ayez eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Elle sentait sa voix trembler légèrement mais elle espérait de tout cœur que ce fou n'en ai rien perçu. Elle avait peur pour son Tony, peur qu'il ne se jette dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir et sans le renfort de l'équipe. Elle essayait de se rassurer et de se montrer vaillante comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle le devait pour son « grand frère » mais plus le temps passait plus le doute s'insinuait en elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre mais le temps était une chose que même son spectromètre de masse ne pouvait contrôler …

OooOooOooO

Sans s'en être rendu compte, il s'était dirigé vers le parc. Exténué, il se jeta sur le premier banc qu'il trouva. Tentant de calmer sa respiration, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Après quelques profondes inspirations, il sentit son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal. Il lui fallait avoir les idées claires s'il voulait retrouver Abby. C'était lui qui le connaissait le mieux, en tout cas celui qui le connaît depuis le plus longtemps.

_« Réfléchis, réfléchis mon vieux ! Il a forcément choisi un endroit que tu connais. C'est toi qu'il veut, pas Abby. »_

De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Son frère avait connu peu d'endroit, durant sa jeunesse en tout cas. Il passait surtout son temps à la maison, il n'était quasiment jamais allé à l'école du fait de ses crises répétées. Puis il se souvint, de ce grand bâtiment de pierre, un peu à l'écart de la ville où Alejandro avait fait plusieurs séjours. …

Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Il se leva et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il le fixa un instant avant de le ranger. Il ne voulait pas impliquer ses co-équipiers. C'était une affaire entre lui et son frère. S'il était toujours en vie à la fin de cette histoire, il subirait les foudres de son patron pendant longtemps. Il prit un taxi pour rentrer au plus vite chez lui, pour rassembler en vitesse ce dont il avait besoin et récupérer sa voiture.

Il vérifia son arme tout en espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, il ne pouvait pas … Portant son regard une dernière fois vers le téléphone, il se détourna de son appartement et se rendit à sa voiture à la fois déterminé et anxieux.

OooOooOooO

Il stoppa sa voiture devant le bâtiment. Non sans une certaine crainte il pénétra dans les lieux. Il reconnut les corridors dès le premier coup d'œil même si les lieux étaient laissés dans un abandon total depuis plusieurs années. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées avaient envahies le lieu. Les murs autrefois d'un blanc crayeux avaient virés au gris sale, des fils électriques dépassaient du plafond. Il dépassa le bureau de l'entrée et s'engagea, d'un pas qui se voulait sûr, dans le couloir d'en face.

Il s'avança jusqu'à cette chambre qu'il connaissait pour y avoir accompagné son frère plusieurs fois. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine à mesure que se rapprochait l'instant crucial. Il n'avait pas sorti son arme. Hésitant une dernière seconde, il dégrafa finalement son holster et prit son arme à la main. Toutefois, il ôta les balles du chargeur…

Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre. Il n'était plus le temps de reculer, il devait l'affronter pour sauver son amie.

Il trouva la porte devant lui fermée. L'oreille toujours tendue, il tourna doucement la poignée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et la boule au ventre. Au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait, il découvrait la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit se fut Abby assise sur une chaise dans le fond de la pièce.

- Je t'attendais.

* * *

><p>Une crise d'AIPM va m'atterrir sur la tête ! AU SECOURS ! Pitié pauvre de moi !<p> 


	15. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le Monde ! Je vous poste cette après midi le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, et oui déjà finie snif ='( J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas trop. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue de cette triste histoire qui fera plaisir au tivaienne. Je rassure les autres ce ne sera qu'un prémisse on va dire ;) _

_Je vous posterais bientôt ma première One shot qui ... comment dire est un gros délire entre moi et une membre du TBC aux idées encore plus folle que moi à savoir cette chère **Pink Blue Green ! **Je vous préviens c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus vous découvrirez le pourquoi du comment de cette idée quand elle sera en ligne. ;) *fin de la pub*_

_Bonne lecture à toutes ! Merci à toutes les revieweuses qui me suivent vos messages me font toujours autant plaisir. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

Un léger frisson lui parcourut le dos à l'entente de cette voix. 20 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas perçue, une voix si proche de la sienne, une voix si froide, si glaçante … Fermant les yeux, il abaissa lentement son arme et se tourna vers l'origine du son.

Il se tenait dans l'ombre du côté gauche de la pièce, à quelques mètres d'Abby et pointait une arme dans sa direction.

Cette dernière le regardait apeurée, elle n'avait pu émettre le moindre soin quand Tony était rentré dans la pièce sinon elle se prenait une balle dans la tête.

- Anthony, le retour du fils prodigue. Il ne manquait plus que toi pour compléter ma collection. Le clou de mon spectacle.

- Alejandro, relâche Abby. Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire. Laisse-la en dehors de tout çà.

Il tourna son regard vers son amie lui lançant un demi-sourire qui se voulait rassurant et encourageant. Elle le regarda intensément, l'air déterminé. Elle se sentait rassurée de le voir en face d'elle mais elle avait peur pour lui. Ce fou semblait vraiment prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins : tuer Tony.

- Alejandro, je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal. Je suis là pour te sauver de toi-même.

- De moi-même ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin d'un pseudo frère qui m'a trahi il y a près de dix ans. Tu m'as laissé tomber.

- Ali je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Tu étais malade, tu avais besoin de te faire soigner. Tu vois où çà nous a mené ? Tu as tué maman et aujourd'hui c'est mon tour ? Mais vas-y je t'en pris, donne t'en à cœur joie si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il s'avança vers son frère les bras écartés, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui hurlait de se coucher, de fuir mais lui se forçait à avancer a aller au devant de sa peur. Il devait le faire réagir, lui provoquer un déclic, tenter de le ramener à la réalité. Les yeux dans les yeux, la détermination, la colère, la peur se mêlaient. Chacun étant le miroir de l'autre, un reflet si semblable en apparence mais tellement différent dans leur âme. Un face à face sous les yeux d'une Abby effarée.

Elle ne savait que faire crier, parler à Tony, lui dire d'arrêter, de tirer sur ce type afin qu'ils puissent tous deux sortir d'ici sains et saufs ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était pieds et poings liés au propre comme au figuré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots lui manquaient. Elle fit la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensé un jour faire : elle pria … Elle pria pour que l'équipe au complet vienne à leur secours et les sorte de cette impasse.

Tony lui n'avait pas bougé, il attendait que son frère fasse le premier pas. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce dernier laisse tomber l'affaire. Il restait persuadé que toute cette histoire aurait une fin heureuse pour eux trois. En son for intérieur, il savait que personne ne sortirait d'ici sans séquelles.

Alejandro lui souriait, la situation paraissait l'amuser et ne semblait pas plus impressionné que ça par son frère.

- Tu tentes ton petit jeu du super héros sans peur et sans reproche à la James Bond ? Tu te la joue au grand frère suicidaire ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai laissé tombé depuis longtemps mes dernières traces de culpabilité vis-à-vis du fait de tuer quelqu'un de mon propre sang. Aucune pitié après ce que tu m'as fait.

L'excitation et la colère montait en lui au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Une seule flamme l'animait : la vengeance et rien ne semblait l'en détourner …

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tu me haïsses comme çà ? Oui il y a vingt ans notre père t'a foutu à la porte, il t'a laissé tomber mais tu venais de tuer notre mère, il faut que tu le comprennes.

- Que je comprenne quoi ? Toi tu es mon jumeau, mon sang, tu étais celui qui me connaissait le mieux quand nous étions enfants. Tu m'avais accepté tel que je l'étais. Nos douze premières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Puis il a fallu que tu ailles parler à papa des crises que je faisais et il m'a envoyé dans cet hôpital où j'ai cru finir mes jours. Et toi pendant ce temps, tu te taisais, tu laissais mon père m'enfermer.

- Tu devais te faire soigner, tu étais et tu es toujours malade et …

- Fermes-là, tes beaux discours ne marchent pas avec moi. Les frères sont sensés se soutenir, rester soudés. Toi tu m'as laissé tomber, tu ne t'ais jamais demandé ce que j'étais devenu jusqu'à la mort de ton cher Paul. Tu m'as alors traqué comme un véritable criminel comme un de ces vulgaires truands que tu appréhendes. Moi ton frère tu me traite comme un simple truand bas de gamme.

Tony l'écoutait tentant de comprendre cette logique si étrange. Il se secoua légèrement la tête. Son frère avait vraiment perdu l'esprit. Il fallait tenter de le raisonner se dit-il pour essayer de le faire revenir sur Terre, une tentative désespérée pour avoir un éclair de lucidité.

_« Bon Tony c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Tu as voulu faire cavalier seul, à toi de te débrouiller. Il faut que tu le sauves, tu l'as promis à maman. Pour lui et pour Abby. »_

- Ali, je t'ai haï lorsque tu as tué notre mère. Notre père t'a mis à la porte et je pensais à ce moment là qu'il avait le bon choix. Puis j'ai compris que depuis le début il chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de toi. Maman ne comptait en rien à ces yeux. Il ne voulait que se débarrasser de vous deux, vous gâchiez son joli petit univers. Un fou comme fils et une dépressive comme épouse cela semblait faire tâche dans son univers si parfait. Je l'ai compris et je suis parti. J'ai tenté d'oublier mon passé, de le chasser de mon esprit. J'ai fait ma formation de policier et j'espérais ne jamais plus entendre parler de mon passé. Puis tu as débarqué, avec ces affaires de meurtres en série. J'ai reconnu tout de suite le bracelet que tu laissais derrière toi. Père avait tout fait pour éliminer toutes les traces de ton existence sur le plan officiel et personne ne trouvait de lien entre le bracelet et toi. J'étais le seul à savoir.

- Tu le savais mais tu n'a rien fait. Est-ce que tu as réagi ? Non. Je me suis senti obligé de m'occuper de ton cher ami Paul pour tenter de te faire réagir et surtout pour te faire souffrir comme toi tu m'as fait souffrir. Malheureusement ce petit salaud m'a échappé. Heureusement j'ai pu obtenir vengeance aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi dix ans après ?

- J'ai été arrêté au Mexique où j'avais été m'exiler quelque temps. Une banale affaire de drogue, j'en ai pris pour 9 ans. Quand j'ai eu purgé ma peine, j'ai repassé la frontière et me suis préparé ces cinq derniers mois pour pouvoir te retrouver et élaborer ma revanche. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi et de ce que j'avais subi à cause de toi et de papa. J'ai été enfermé quasiment toute la journée dans la propriété familiale, il ne fallait surtout pas que les gens me voient, cela aurait fait trop mauvaise impression auprès des riches collaborateurs de Monsieur Dinozzo sénior. Il ne voulait que toi, le fils bien mignon et bien élevé et surtout sans défaut, en un mot le petit garçon parfait dont il rêvait tant. Tu le suivais comme un bon petit chien lorsque nous étions des enfants. Lorsque nous allions rentrés dans l'adolescence, tu as fait la connaissance de Paul et tu as changé, tu as commencé à devenir le « mini » Tony que l'ont connaît aujourd'hui : dragueur, extraverti, Don Juan. Et moi est ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette maison pour se soucier de moi ? Notre mère, quand à elle, était bien trop occupée à se bourrer de médicaments et à s'apitoyer sur son sort pour s'occuper un tant soit peu de nous. Les quelques moments où elle revenait à la réalité, elle venait me voir et je pouvais passer de superbes moments auprès d'elle.

De subreptices larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes de cette sourde colère froide qui montait en lui, celle qu'il avait si longtemps refoulée. Il avait tenté de se contenir et de clamer sa rage en s'en prenant à des innocents à leur faire subir l'enfermement comme lui l'avait subi, la torture physique et psychique, l'isolement le plus total. Ils les laissaient croupir dans une forêt. Son père l'y emmenait parfois, les rares moments de liberté qu'il retrouvait avant de retourner à chaque fois inexorablement entre les quatre murs qu'il connaissait si bien. Mais ces exutoires ne suffisaient qu'à repousser un temps l'attente interminable, le moment où il pourrait afin se retrouver en face à face avec l'objet de sa haine.

Il continuait de pointer l'arme sur son frère mais ne bouger pas d'un pouce, le doigt posé sur la détente son autre main était parcourue de légers frémissements, il l'ouvrait et la refermait dans le vide comme tentant de contenir la rage qui irradiait son corps. L'instant fatidique qu'i attendait depuis si longtemps était arrivé et pourtant il semblait comme paralysé en cet instant. Après ce long discours venimeux, le silence n'en semblait qu'encore plus pesant.

Tony lui restait muet, ébranlé semble t'il par ce que venait de lui dire son frère. Il attendait. Parler lui semblait inutile, donner la parole à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant semblait dérisoire.

Abby faisait de même, elle voulait encourager son Tony, lui parler mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle regardait alternativement les deux protagonistes qui se tenaient devant elle, ne sachant que faire sinon prier.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre dans le couloir. Ali se retourna vivement en direction de la porte. Tony en profita alors pour se précipiter vers lui. Ali eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir son frère courir vers lui. Un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

><p>Deux minutes plus tôt, Ziva, Tim et Gibbs pénétraient dans le bâtiment. Très tendus ils progressaient dans le couloir, armes au poing. Ils perçurent quelques murmures provenant d'une des chambres du fond. Un mince filet de lumière traversait la porte. Ils s'approchèrent le plus discrètement possible mais dans la pénombre ambiante il était difficile de se diriger. McGee heurta un tuyau métallique qui trainait au sol. Le bruit se répercuta sur les tympans des agents comme un boulet de canon. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la pièce quand ils entendirent un bruit étouffé de pas précipités puis un coup de feu.<p>

Ils se concertèrent rapidement d'un regard avant de se lancer dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Tony s'était précipité vers son frère mais son adversaire tira sans sommation. Il eut tout juste le temps de déporté vers le côté avant de se jeter à terre. Celui-ci tourna rapidement son arme vers Tony, toujours à terre et un mince sourire apparût sur son visage.<p>

- Ainsi donc ça se termine ici. Toi à terre et moi debout c'est ironique n'est ce pas ? Celui qui a toujours voulu faire le grand Homme, toujours au dessus de tout le monde, sans maître ni loi.

- Ali, pardonnes-moi …

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage, il plissa les yeux et au moment où son doigt allait exercer une pression meurtrière. Deux coups de feu retentirent et son visage se figea. Son corps s'écroula alors dans la poussière de la pièce.

Tony sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Ziva pointait son arme encore fumante dans la direction de son frère à terre. Elle accourut dans sa direction. Elle s'accroupit auprès du corps afin de prendre l'arme toujours au poignet de l'homme et posa deux doigts sur la carotide.

Elle se tourna alors vers Tony et se dirigea précipitamment vers lui.

- Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ziva … Tu l'as tué ?

- Non, son cœur bat toujours.

Il ne répondit rien regardant toujours son frère fixement. Ziva s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit doucement le bras. Il eut une grimace de douleur et reporta son regard vers son épaule où une tache de sang s'étalait sur sa chemise blanche. Son frère l'avait touché au moment où il avait tenté d'esquiver le tir.

Ziva ôta son blouson et le posa sur la plaie pour tenter de juguler le sang qui coulait.

- Tony ne bouge pas, les secours vont arrivés, je les ai prévenus. Restes tranquille, on est là maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas et son regard se porta sur sa partenaire à qui il esquissa un sourire de gratitude. Il vit alors son patron se rapprocher de Alejandro afin d'examiner les blessures de celui-ci. Il ôta lui aussi son blouson et comprima la plaie. Il tourna alors son regard vers son agent de terrain et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

McGee, pendant ce temps, s'était précipité vers Abby et s'était empressé de la détacher. Elle se leva précautionneusement, les jambes tremblantes et regarda son ami intensément avant de se jeter à son cou.

On entendit les sirènes des ambulances se rapprocher du bâtiment. Les urgentistes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent d'Alejandro. Les deux autres allèrent à la rencontre de Tony mais ce dernier protesta ouvertement lorsque ceux-ci entreprirent de l'examiner et tenta de se redresser afin de rejoindre son frère. Avec Ziva toujours à ses côté, il se releva tant bien que mal et se rapprocha.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et la balle est passée tout près du cœur. Nous devons le conduire au plus vite à Bethesda.

Sur ces paroles, ils installèrent Alejandro sur une civière et l'emportèrent. Gibbs les accompagnaient, tenant une poche à perfusion à la main. Tony resta cloué sur place continuant à fixer l'endroit où se tenait auparavant son frère. Maintenant, seule une grosse tache de sang s'y trouvait.

McGee se rapprocha, suivi par Abby qui lui serrait fortement la main. Il se tourna vers Tony et posa sa main sur son épaule valide mais resta silencieux. Abby se posta discrètement devant Tony et hésita un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Merci …

Il passa sa main dans son dos. Puis il la lâcha, lui adressant un dernier sourire, il s'avança vers la porte suivi par tous.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le parking où les gyrophares bleus des ambulances balayaient en continu le bitume.

Il était assis sur le rebord d'un brancard dans l'un des camions où un urgentiste lui prodiguait les premiers soins.

- Vous avez perdu pas mal de sang, j'ai réussi à contenir l'hémorragie mais il faudra vous opérer pour vous ôter la balle.

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard et ses pensées étaient tournées vers son frère. Dans la seconde ambulance, les médecins s'affairaient autour de lui. Un bip strident retentit alors dans l'habitacle. Le tracé du moniteur cardiaque indique une longue ligne plate.

Tony se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber l'urgentiste, il descendit du véhicule et marcha maladroitement vers son frère. L'équipe se tenant à quelques mètres de lui. Gibbs et Ziva devant qui le regardaient inquiets, suivis de McGee qui avait un bras autour de la jeune gothique, enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture.

Les médecins pratiquaient le massage cardiaque les yeux rivés sur l'écran du moniteur de contrôle, mais le bip ne cessait de retentir.

Il resta ici sans bouger, ne pouvant s'approcher plus, regardant, suppliant, espérant un dernier miracle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. L'équipe se rapprocha de lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, se refermer sur sa paume.

Il baissa la tête, se refusant à voir l'un de ces pires cauchemars se réaliser …

* * *

><p>Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, !<p> 


	16. Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

_Voilà près de dex mois que j'avais laissé mon compte sur ce site. Après beaucoup de déboires cet été, je me suis décidée à revenir car y'a pas à dire les fanfictions et les gens présents sur ce site me manquaient =') Toujours autant fan de NCIS, j'espère pouvoir bientôt me relancer dans une fiction ayant bien en tendu comme personnage central Tony Dinnozzo et approfondir un peu la relation Tony/ Gibbs._

_*hors sujet* Hier, première diffusion de l'épisode _**9x01 **_et honnêtement un mot à dire, je suis sur le cul, un épisode génial **centré sur Tony *_*** du tibbs, du tiva du TBC, un cocktail magnifique. hers membres du TBC vous ne pourrez qu'aimer cet épisode je vous le garanti ;) Bon je ne veux pas spoiler non plus ^^ Faut pas gâcher le plaisir ;) *fin du hors sujet*_

_Bon en tout cas, pour revenir à "sang pour sang", Un petit épilogue, un chouilla de tiva, un chouilla de Tibbs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue :<strong>

_Deux semaines plus tard : _

Il se tenait dans ce couloir aux murs blanc, le regard rivé sur cette grande baie vitrée. Dans cet univers tout blanc crayeux, il semblait faire tache, ne semblant pas à sa place dans cet endroit qui sentait fortement le médicament.

Dans la pièce face à lui, son frère. Celui qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près de vingt ans se tenait à nouveau devant lui mais toujours aussi inaccessible. Il était allongé sur le lit, ses bras croisés derrière la tête, les jambes l'une sur l'autre. Il regardait le plafond comme perdu dans un Monde dont lui seul avait la clef.

Le voir ainsi dans cette chambre toute capitonnée et si impersonnelle et froide, lui donnait sérieusement envie de rendre son petit déjeuner. Il venait de le raccompagner de l'hôpital où il venait de passer les deux semaines précédentes. Il l'avait interné dans une aile psychiatrique spécialisée dans la prise en charge de personnes condamnées par la justice pour des crimes et dont l'état mental empêche toute incarcération dans une prison conventionnelle.

Elle était à ses côtés, elle était restée depuis cette douloureuse soirée. Il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard. Il plongea ses yeux dans ses yeux noirs, elle fit de même, restant tout deux dans un silence quasi religieux. En l'espace de quelques semaines ils avaient failli mourir par deux fois. Aujourd'hui leur complicité avait évolué et le besoin de proximité se faisait ressentir.

Lui l'avait soutenu après le difficile retour à la vie normale après les horreurs vécues en Somalie, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Quand il a vu son Monde s'effondrer autour de lui en apprenant la mort de son meilleur ami et la réapparition d'un frère qu'il pensait avoir rayé de ses pensées, il avait tenté de s'échapper et de régler ses problèmes seul comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais que sa stupidité ait failli coûter la vie de Alejandro et de Abby, lui soulevait le cœur.

Et Pourtant, elle et l'équipe étaient toujours là malgré tout et il leur en était très reconnaissant.

_Flash Back :_

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à s'immiscer à travers le rideau de la fenêtre. Il était allongé sur ce lit depuis la veille, les médecins avaient tenu à le garder au moins 24 heures au vu de la perte de sang et du choc qu'il venait de subir. Abby avait été installé dans le lit à sa gauche, on lui avait administré un médicament pour l'aider à dormir et à cet instant elle était roulée en boule et semblait paisible.

Il soupira en la regardant, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir aussi facilement mais rien que l'idée de fermer les yeux le terrifiait. Il craignait se réveiller pour apprendre que son frère était mort. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait passé la nuit au bloc et que son état restait critique.

On toqua à la porte timidement et une tête brune apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Viens Ziva, je ne suis pas pestiféré quand même ! Enfin si, je l'ai été mais je ne suis pas contagieux.

Il sourit à pleines dents à sa partenaire qui semblait franchement mal à l'aise. Ce sourire si particulier qui semblait réussir à chaque fois, même si aujourd'hui celui-ci ne venait pas vraiment du cœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard vers Abby toujours endormie puis se reporta sur son partenaire. Tony reprit bien un visage plus neutre attendant patiemment que Ziva parle.

- Tony je suis désolée d'avoir tiré sur ton frère …

Il fallait qu'elle le dise si difficile soit-il.

- Ziva, je sais … Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie. Sans ton intervention ni celle de McGee et Gibbs, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé.

Il lui prit la main et la serra fort.

- Je te propose une chose. Plus de secrets entre-nous. Ces secrets ont faillis nous détruire. J'aimerais que l'on puisse tout se dire sans crainte de la réaction de l'autre.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, …

- Oui pas toi ?

- Si, … C'est juste que certains d'entre eux pourront grandement changer la vision que tu as de moi aujourd'hui.

- On a tous un cadavre dans le placard.

- Un cadavre ?

- Oui, c'est une expression qui signifie qu'on a tous dans son passé un scandale, une affaire peu avouable que l'on ne tient pas à divulguer.

Elle lui sourit serrant un peu plus sa main.

- Et les gars, ce n'est pas sympa de me laisser en dehors de votre petite conversation.

- Abby ! On croyait que tu dormais !

Elle retira vivement sa main de celle de Tony comme prise d'une soudaine décharge électrique. Abby leur fit un petit sourire en coin, regrettant presque de leur avoir signalé sa présence.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de ne plus avoir de secrets entre nous.

Elle tendit sa main pour la poser sur celle de Tony et Ziva fit de même comme pour sceller leur pacte. Il retira doucement sa main et baissa les yeux. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à Abby. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait failli y rester.

- Abby je suis désolé que tu aies été impliquée dans cette histoire.

- Tony, on vient de sceller un pacte comme quoi on se disait tout. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir vis-à-vis de ce que ton frère a fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle se tût en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Est-ce que Alejandro était toujours en vie ou bien avait-il succombé à ses blessures pendant qu'elle dormait ? Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit au bloc. Il est en soins intensifs dans un état assez critique.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se leva afin de nouer ses bras autour du cou de son ami et le serrer très fort contre elle. Il eut grand peine à empêcher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux de déferler sur ses joues.

Pour tente de cacher ses émotions, il se redressa sur son lit et commença à ôter le qui le recouvrait. Ziva se leva se demandant ce que faisait son partenaire.

- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai besoin de voir comment il va de mes propres yeux.

- Vas-y doucement, tu as perdu pas mal de sang.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se lever. Elle posa ses mains sur l'épaule de son partenaire et celui-ci se redressa lentement, son bras droit collé au corps.

- Je préfèrerai être seul.

Ziva, inquiète quand même, hocha la tête et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce. Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, il se dirigea avec précaution vers l'ascenseur pour descendre deux étages plus bas, au rez-de-chaussée, direction le service des soins intensifs.

Après s'être renseigné auprès d'une infirmière qui venait dans sa direction. Il s'avança dans le couloir vers la chambre 048.

- Monsieur vous êtes en soins intensifs, vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer dans la chambre pour le moment ! Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Faisant fi des paroles de celle-ci il continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la chambre. Devant la baie vitrée, assis sur un banc, un Homme attendait. Hésitant, Tony se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes de silence, son interlocuteur prit la parole sans toutefois détourner le regard de la vitre.

- Dinozzo.

- Patron, je … Je suis désolé pour avoir joué les chevaliers solitaires, je n'aurais pas du et puis il y avait Abby, enfin heu …

- Dinozzo.

- C'est mon frère jumeau, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber comme ça sans tenter une dernière fois de le faire revenir à la raison.

Gibbs leva sa main en direction de la tête de son agent, s'apprêtant sans nul doute à lui assener un de ses célèbres slap, mais il se retint et abaissa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Il se pencha vers lui, resserrant sa prise, focalisant son regard dans celui de son agent.

- Tu sais ce que je pense des excuses, Tony. Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour toi et je peux comprendre ton irrépressible besoin de retrouver ton frère. Mais j'ai du mal à accepter que tu nous as caché une histoire aussi importante. Je croyais que nous avions dépassé le temps de la méfiance.

Il se détacha de lui pour s'avancer vers la baie vitrée. Après quelques secondes il se retourna et attrapa son agent par les épaules. Il leva son index, tenant son visage à quelques centimètres de Tony.

- Si jamais tu me refais un coup comme celui là Dinozzo, tu te prendras un coup de pied aux fesses dont tu te souviendras longtemps. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il planta son regard glacé dans les yeux verts de son agent, semblant le dissuader même de répondre négativement. Tony hocha doucement la tête. Gibbs sourit à demi et se redressa se dirigeant à nouveau devant la vitre.

Tony fronça les sourcils, encore surpris par la réaction de son patron. « S'assagirait-il ? » Il se leva à son tour pour se poster à ses côtés.

_SLAP_

Il courba l'échine sous le coup et serra les dents. Fermant les yeux, il poussa tout-de-même un silencieux soupir de soulagement. Son patron resterait décidément toujours le même.

- Merci patron.  
>- Mais de rien Dinozzo. Tu devrais aller voir ton frère à présent. Il a besoin de toi.<p>

Il se détourna pour repartir en direction de la porte de sortie. Pas un mot de plus ne fût échangé entre les deux compères. Les longs discours n'étaient pas leur point fort. L'affaire semblait close pour le moment. Les vraies explications arriveraient peut-être avec le temps mais, en cet instant, les choses semblaient revenir à ce qu'elles étaient auparavant. Du moins, en apparence …

Tony poussa la porte de la petite chambre après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Il s'avança prudemment vers le lit et prit la chaise qui se trouvait à proximité. Il s'assit et posa sa main sur celle de son frère, craignant de croiser le regard de ce dernier. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

_Fin du flash back_

Une autre grande baie vitrée, une autre histoire … Une histoire terrible qui se finit pourtant pas si mal ont dit certains. _« Quels cons ceux qui ont dit ça ! » _Oui bien sur, tout le monde s'en était sortis vivants, si on omet les quelques victimes qui ont été sacrifiées. Mais selon le directeur Vance, selon ces propres dires, l'affaire était une réussite totale. Il avait du se retenir de ne pas lui coller une droite quand il s'était retrouvé face à lui. Dans son rapport Gibbs avait délibérément couvert son agent en omettant que l'intervention de Tony avait été faite dans l'ignorance totale de ses coéquipiers. Mcgee et Ziva avaient fait de même.

Maintenant son frère était au près de lui et un grand poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules : Le secret était dévoilé, Alejandro était revenu et plus que tout, ces coéquipiers étaient toujours à ses côtés, sa famille adoptive ne l'avait pas laissé tomber malgré ses erreurs.

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Il baissa la tête vers le sol et une larme s'échappa de ses cils avant de s'écraser par terre. Elle le força alors à se tourner vers elle, et lui prit le menton. Il releva les yeux vers elle, il étendit les bras et vint se serrer contre sa partenaire, posant son menton sur son épaule, laissant glisser ses mains dans son dos. Elle le serra comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Une étreinte, un réconfort signe d'un profond amour l'un pour l'autre et surtout d'une profonde confiance …

THE END


End file.
